Heart of duty Vol 2
by Animediva943
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HEART OF DUTY VOL 1" Eiri and Shuichi's love seems to be inpenetrable. However a new evil and some dark secrets threated to tear them apart foreer. especially when those secrets are known by other members of the royal court.M/M violence, lemons
1. Prologue

I don't own gravitation.

A/N: Hi there everyone It's me animediva943 and guess what, the wait for vol. 2 is finally over. After some writers block and a lot of changes being done, my story will be up now. Even though I had the poll up to help me with my decision on this story, the decision is ultimately mine.

Important: to prevent confusion, please read vol.1 if you haven't before going any further.

Warning: rape attempt, violence, death

Heart of duty vol.2

* * *

Prologue

It had been just over three months since the battle with the ottoman Pirates. The group was now living their lives in the castle about as normal as they could anyway. Hiro was still trying to get used to the fact that the teen boy he loved was gone for good. He tried to accept it but somehow still had hope for the psychic. K was still wondering whether or not he would one day overstay his welcome and end up getting executed by the king. Sakano was questioning why he survived when he should have been killed. He was beginning to think that the reason he lived when he should have died was because he had a purpose on this world.

As for Prince Eiri, the three months that passed were much less than easy for him, especially after memories of an old friend began to surface; especially when he would sleep. As if what happened back when he was younger wasn't bad enough, the fight that Shuichi got himself in to was what really triggered his nightmare.

This night was no different than any of the others. Eiri was still having that same dream over and over again, only this time it seemed like it was much worse than before. He tossed and turned violently on his bed, hoping that he would at some point wake up from the horrible dream he was having and not worry about the past anymore. But somehow, it looked like in his dream, his past and present would collide. Or at the very least, his past was about to revisit him in his dreams and haunt him even more.

_

* * *

_

~Dream Flashback~

Eiri was in a dimly lit room in his castle, along with a man that took care of him when he was a young boy, at least until he was about sixteen. Because his telekinetic abilities were great and very difficult to control, he had a teacher to help him control his powers. This teacher was someone that he not only was more than accepting of, but someone who he looked up to as a big brother. In some ways, one could say that Eiri loved his teacher. This teacher was known as the telepath Yuki Kitazawa.

But what Eiri did not know was that on this particular day, his life would change forever. One day, Kitazawa took into said dimly lit room for what he believed to be more intense training to control his telekinesis. He was told to stand by a window and not move for a significant amount of time.

"Mr. Kitazawa," Eiri called. "My legs are tired. Can I sit down for a few minutes?"

Kitazawa looked at his young pupil. He realized that the boy's legs were beginning to wobble and he was struggling standing up after being there for nearly two hours.

"Very well, Eiri." He said. The blond prince let out a sigh and sat down on the floor, everything seemed peaceful enough, until he noticed a few peculiar looking men entering the room and circling around him. Frightened, Eiri began to wonder what was going on.

"Mister Kitazawa, what's going on? " He asked. Things were getting much worse than earlier as one of the thugs grabbed Eiri by his shirt and threw him to his mentor. He tried to get free from the older man but it looked like he wouldn't let him go. He was sure that something was very wrong. Especially when he saw that his clothes were falling off of him piece by piece. Once he caught on to what was going on, Eiri's powers began to surface out of control. But not before he was pinned to the floor by the other men circling him.(1)

The fear in Eiri heart was now out of control now that he was naked and overpowered by the thugs and his teacher. Kitazawa was now hovering on top of the then teenage boy, ready to have his way.

"Mr. Kitazawa, Why?" he asked. But he never got a response. Just the man he once looked up to leaning down and trying to thrust into the younger boy, but was stopped the sudden flying of random objects.

Leave…me…ALONE!" Eiri Shouted. His power was losing even more out of control. The force from his power was enough to push all of the thugs and Kitazawa away from him. (2)He stood up and walked towards his tormentors. Not only were his powers beyond any intervention, but the fear and anger in his heart was enough to send him on a war path. it looked like things were taking a turn for the worst for all of them.

"Grab that kid!" One thug said. The others ran to restrain the already rage filled prince. Tried as they might, they were unable to hold down the blond prince. But the second his powers calmed down, he was overpowered again, this time by Yuki. The next thing Eiri saw when he came to his senses was a large, extremely sharp knife hanging above him.

"You really are a cunt you little brat!" He taunted. Eiri was now afraid for his life yet again, only this time it looked like he couldn't escape.

"Kitazawa…How could you do this, I thought that you cared about me!" he said. The older man laughed impulsively at his student's reaction to his change in behavior. Now that he was showing his true colors, it was only a matter of time before Eiri would show his true nature. And show it he did. The knife flew into Yuki's chest and blood splattered all over his body and then Kitazawa fell to the floor, dead as dead could be.

Next, he pulls the knife from his mentor's lifeless body and proceeds to aim the knife and a few other sharp objects at his other attackers thus skewering them to a trip to hell.

After a few minutes of heavy panting, Eiri came to the conclusion that he had just killed his teacher as well as four other men. How he would handle it he didn't know. How this would affect him in the future he didn't know. All he knew was that he was a monster in a human body.

_~End dream flashback. ~_

Golden eyes shot wide open as the blond swung up from his bed. Panting heavily like in his dream and looking around frantically. He realized that he was in his chambers and sleeping next to him was a certain pink haired soldier. He let out a much needed sigh and stroked his sleeping lover's face.

"I wish I could tell you about that night." Eiri whispered. Then he laid back down trying to go back to sleep and hopefully not having that nightmare again. _'But if by chance someone Kitazawa knows seeks revenge against me, I can't have you get involved.'_

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER

Shuichi was up and ready to go for more training with K. since the fight, he was training every day with K and Ryuichi. This day was no different.

"I'm off to train, see you Eiri!" Shuichi shouted. Eiri simply waved while still groggy. But then it hit him that Shuichi had once again, spent the night in his room yet again. Sure he knew that Shuichi was asleep the other night but thought that at some point he would return to his room. But not this time, in fact every night for the past two weeks he spent the night in Eiri's room. It was almost as if he moved himself in. Not to mention the fact that Lord usami wasn't exactly thrilled after finding out they were in a relationship. Eiri got up and confronted the boy about constantly spending the night.

"How many nights are going to sleep in my room? I don't remember saying we were roommates!" He snapped. He then saw that Shuichi had latched on to his covered leg.

"Come on, you're room is really nice and big, plus I didn't want to hear Hiro and Suguru having sex again. Besides, you invited me last night remember?" Shuichi explained. He was partially right, Eiri did ask him to come in, but that didn't mean he wanted him to stay the whole night.

"I can't believe I made such a big mistake." He said. Then after that Shuichi made a move that he probably wouldn't regret but it would annoy the hell out of the blond prince.

"Well, I'm leaving. *lightly bites his ear*" that made him fuel with rage. As Shuichi headed out of the room, he took one more look at the older man before closing the door.

"Drop dead!" Eiri shouted tossing a pillow at the door. (3)

Prologue end.

* * *

A/n: well there it is everyone, the Prologue of vol.2. I just want to explain a few things.

Any fan who had read the manga or watched the anime knows that Eiri was raped by Kitazawa and of course he killed him. My interpretation isn't quite like in the manga but hey it's my interpretation.

Eiri's powers going out of control is very similar to what Happened to Suguru in vol.1. Also in X-men: the last stand when Jean grey lost control and killed Professor X. ( I didn't like that movie though)

Based on the scene from episode 8. That sure was an LOL moment, Huh?

Chapter 2 should be up next week, see you later. Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 1:Boredom

Here goes chapter 2. Since the fic has officially begun it's time to let you guys in on the pairings and warnings of my story.

Chapter summary: Eiri is bored after a long meeting with the king and decides to sneak out of the castle with Shuichi for the day.

Main Pairings:

Eiri/Shuichi

Hiro/Evil Suguru

Eventual K Hiro/

Some Ryuichi/ Shuichi

Mentioned K/ Ryuichi

Some to come that may shock the hell out of you (read to find out)

Chapter 1: Boredom

* * *

~Later that day~

It seemed like things that were going very peaceful for the day. But as peaceful as things were in the kingdom of Eternias, peace can also be boring. But seeing that a few of the people there were commoners, they had some things to do with their spare time such as training to control their magic and swordplay skills. However, for Eiri, all he could do was go to meeting and then go back to his room. It wasn't long before he ended up missed camping out in the woods. In fact, even fighting bandits and evil pirates was more appealing to him than just sitting on his butt all day.

"Damn that king." He said to himself. The blond never liked staying in one spot for more than he needed to. Sure he was relaxed but in his mind he was far too relaxed. Not to mention being sleep and sex deprived wasn't exactly helping his boredom. Because Shuichi was training with K, Hiro and Ryuichi for hours at a time, they didn't make love as much as they used too; even the other night they didn't because the rookie was too tired from his intense training.

Then again, he knew that no matter what he did or for how long he would still be bored by himself. Then he thought of an idea. Maybe he could see what Shuichi was doing. The boy couldn't train forever after all. But then he remembered yet another part of his deal with Lord Usami. He couldn't leave his room unless there were meetings and he wasn't supposed to be around Shuichi unless he was gong outside for the day. But as Usual, the blond prince broke at least one of those rules.

"Screw it!" He said. "I'm out of here, I don't care what that king or his idiot assistant has to say!" and with those words, he was out of his room and off to find his brat. What he didn't know was that the pink haired soldier was just as bored as he was.

* * *

THE COURTYARD

After some exhausting training with his friends, Shuichi couldn't help but feel that perhaps all of this training was getting tedious and repetitive. He knew that he had to be a better fighter and control his newfound magic however, after three months the training was starting to get repetitive and boring. He couldn't help but miss the traveling around and the excitement of going against assassins and evil shaman. Even though half the time .he got hurt doing so.

K looked and noticed that the teen as asleep…again. Annoyed by the sight, he dropped a medium sized bolder just 2 feet away from his head. Surprised by the loud drop Shuichi woke up frantically looking around to see where that loud drop was coming from. He looked up and saw a very annoyed former soldier glaring at him. Then he realized that he had fallen asleep during the training yet again. Not that he could help it, all of this training was getting to be extremely boring.

"Seriously, can you be any more motivated?" K asked sarcastically. It didn't take long for them to realize that he wasn't as into his training as he used to be. Shuichi knew that better than anyone else.

"S-Sorry, K, it's just that I'm not really fired up today." He said. K then pulled out what appeared to be a flamethrower. Shuichi backed up and hid behind Hiro.

"I'll make sure you're fired up!" K shouted. Then just as he was about to pull the trigger and send flames to swallow up the young soldier, Hiro and Ryuichi did their best to keep him from losing his temper.

"Come on, K he has been working really hard since that fight with the ottoman pirates so can't you give just one break?" Hiro explained.

"He's right, Shuichi's been training really hard, maybe we should let him take the day off." Ryuichi added. K listened but was not about to let the possibility of another attack or the risk of Shuichi losing control of his magic and destroying everything in its path.

"No way!" he said. Then he raised his sword at his comrades. K always did have a short temper. And it was easy to provoke his short temper from erupting. But what really set his temper off was when someone showed lack of effort for anything. Especially training to be a better warrior. And In Shuichi's case, K was never calm.

"Do you know how things are here in eternias? No you don't! This kingdom is under constant attacks from enemy kingdoms and we are currently at war, so in order to keep eternias safe, we have to train every day to stop evil forces from attacking us! And how is Shuichi supposed to protect the prince if he can't even protect himself? He can't because as soon as he goes up against another guy like bison he's dead! So he needs to train and train NOW!" he said. It appeared that flames were surrounding the former castle guard. He was so immersed in his own words that he didn't realize that everyone else was gone. Then he saw that he was alone.

"Why don't people ever listen to me?" K vented.

* * *

Eiri looked everywhere he could only to find that there was no sign of Shuichi in the castle. He wondered where the hell that boy was. He decided that maybe he could try getting out of the castle to see how things were doing with his training. As he wandered the halls of the castle he saw a certain pink haired teen heading back to his room after a long day of training and being threatened by K.

'Well, isn't today my lucky day?' Eiri thought. As he saw Shuichi past him he thought why not have a break from being a prince for at least one day have.

"Your highness," Shuichi called. Although he knew the blond familiarly, he knew that calling him by his name would raise suspicion so while they are in the castle he always addresses Eiri by his title. Even though he knew that Eiri hated being called by his title; especially by him.

"What tried to eat you?" Eiri said teasingly. He saw that Shuichi was getting annoyed by the comment that he made. Then again, his scars and bruises weren't exactly hidden from the world or Eiri for that matter.

"This is what happens when you train with a maniac like K." he answered. Then of course they found a good place they could sneak out. But in order for that to happen they would have to find someone they could trust to keep their whereabouts a secret. After some thinking, He figured that the guard could keep a secret with the right motivation.

"Lets go." The blond ordered taking Shuichi by the hand. He ten saw the confused look on his face and began to realize that maybe he should have explained first.

"Umm…Your majesty- I mean Eiri where are we going?" Shuichi asked. He didn't know what had gotten into his lover all of a sudden, well he had a good idea but didn't' want to think of what would happen if he found out.

"Out, I'm sick of being stuck here all day, and don't tell me that you like being stuck in this palace." Eiri said.

"Well, no but-" Shuichi tried to answer but was caught off by the fact that they were now outside of the castle walls. Knowing that Lord Usami would probably be looking for them, He began to have second thoughts about leaving.

"E-Eiri, I think we should go back. The king will be angry if he finds out that we left." The pink haired boy protested.

"Like I care." The blond replied. And then they were out of the castle and on they're way to town. It looked like they were in for a long winter.

A/n: alright there's chapter 2 or well, 1 but I count the prologue as a chapter so technically it's chapter 2. Next chapter will be their "Date" possible lemon. See you soon, please review.


	3. Chapter 2:Hidden secrets, fading trust

Here is chapter 3 of Heart of duty vol. 2 everybody. And yet I don't have a single review. Doesn't that just suck? But the story must go on.

Chapter Summary: Shuichi and Eiri go out into town and spend the day together. Taki suspicions about Shuichi get even stronger when he finds damning information about the current axis king. Taki turns to Hiro for help, raising suspicion from Saiou and K.

Warning: Partial lemon. (Will continue into the next chapter)

Chapter 2: Hidden secrets, fading trust

As they headed down the stairs that led to the enormous castle, it looked like nothing would stop these two from having a good time on the town. But as peaceful as things between them seemed, something sinister was brewing in the castle; Most definitely someone in the court. Taki watched them leave and figured that with them gone, he could prove his theory about Shuichi being next in line for the enemy kingdoms throne. If his theory was true, he could use that information to harm Shuichi's reputation as well as his relationship with the prince. But then he had to think of the monkey wrench in his plan.

If his theory was true and Eiri found out, he would most likely demand to marry Shuichi. And according to the law it was perfectly fine for two men to be married as long as they were the same class. This made his plan even harder. Then Taki figured out how he could prove what he believed was the truth as well as keep the kingdom from being attacked again. He would have to search long and hard for some dirt but he couldn't do it alone. He had to have someone to help him but who?

As soon as he saw Hiro going downstairs to get some lunch, an idea shot into Taki's mind. Now if he could only convince Hiro to help him find the info on his friend.

* * *

As they wandered through the ever familiar forests, and the ever familiar river that ran beside it, Shuichi had continued walking without realizing that his lover wasn't following him. He turned around and saw that the blond prince was staring in the sky facing the river. Concerned for him, Shuichi went by his side and decided to find out what was wrong.

"Eiri, are you alright?" He asked. But he didn't answer. He knew that normally if he asked something that Eiri would give a rude remark or tell him to go away. In fact, he noticed that for the past few months the blond prince was acting very strange and extra tired in the morning. Somehow it seemed like he was even further away from the man he loved than he was when they first met.

"Shuichi, there's something that I need to tell you." Eiri muttered. Violet eyes widened at the words that were spoken. All the time that they knew each other they had yet to keep any secrets from each other at least to Shuichi's knowledge. They sat down and when Shuichi turned to his lover he saw a distressed look in his eye. He knew that something was very wrong.

"Eiri, you know that you can tell me anything." The teen said. Then Eiri told him somewhat about the night he killed Kitazawa. He left out quite a few key details but he told Shuichi enough so that he wouldn't feel the need to keep it from anyone anymore.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shuichi exclaimed. He couldn't believe the story that he was told. The thought of him killing anyone was far from his mind but killing his teacher. He began to realize that perhaps that was why Eiri was so distant from him at first. But something else began to cross his mind, could it be that his powers could get out of control again and end up killing him and the others. The possibility was very strong. But he felt like perhaps his love might keep that from happening.

"Now you know all of my secrets." Eiri said. Telling the pink haired boy what he did made him feel somewhat bittersweet. He got his baggage off of his chest after seven years of secrecy. But he thought every night of what would happen if he lost control again and if his friends ended up in the crossfire. He couldn't believe that he chose to tell his dark past to his lover.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he left me here and went back to the castle.' He thought.

"Eiri, no matter what you did in the past, it won't make me love you any less." Shuichi began. Then he moved near the blond prince. Once he saw the soldier near him, he couldn't help but feel like pain in his heart was melting away. He took the teen into his arms.

"For a reckless brat, you know how to cheer a man up." The prince said. The two were now locked in a hot passionate lip lock. It wasn't long before they were on the grass ready to take things much further before even making it into the town. No one would ever think that these two being together would be wrong. In fact, no one knew Eiri's or Shuichi's status in the kingdom except the king. Eiri, leaned down and began to lick and suck on his neck. This earned a soft moan from the smaller boy. But just when things were getting better they come to a halt. The blond man rose up from above his lover and was now staring out at what looked like a fair on the other side of the river.

"Eiri, are you okay?" Shuichi asked. He figured something else might be wrong. He never did get a response from the older man. Concerned for his prince, Shuichi rose from the ground and tried to talk to him.

"Eiri, if this is about you having second thoughts about telling me then you should know that I won't tell anyone else about what happened with your mentor. I promise!" Shuichi said. He thought that perhaps Eiri doubted his loyalty. But to him that was ridiculous because of everything the two of them had been through.

"Eiri! Talk to me dammit!" he shouted. As he reached for his lover's shoulder, he was reputed by the blond.

"Shh… Stay quiet." Eiri whispered. He looked to his left, then his right. It appeared that the cost was clear. He listened very carefully and it appeared to be quiet, too quiet. So suspiciously quiet that it almost scared him, almost.

"Why don't we go into the town now?" He whispered as he took his protector through the woods and in the town. Instead of going across the river like most people would do under normal circumstances, they went around the woods and went around the river. They snuck around the woods and hid every five minutes to make sure that they didn't attract any assassins that might be following them. After nearly an hour of sneaking around and remaining in cogneto, they finally reached the town fair and were able to enjoy their day away from the castle. Away from all the stress of castle life, away from all the meetings and training; free from what appeared to be the assassins that might have been following them in the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Taki was still thinking of a way to get all the dirt on Shuichi's past. He knew that he couldn't do it alone. He needed help and he needed help from someone that no one would be able to suspect. He figured that the best person for that job was indeed Hiroshi. The wizard approached his fellow sorcerer with a seemingly welcoming attitude.

"Hello there my friend." He greeted. Hiro was surprised that someone as important and powerful as Taki would even approach him, let alone speak to him. But he figured that he could go along with it and be polite.

"Master Taki." He greeted. He then headed to his room, unaware of the fact that he was being followed by the more experienced sorcerer. He turned around and saw Taki and began to get fairly suspicious of his senior.

"Master, Taki, is there anything I can help you with?" Hiro asked. "You seem troubled." Taki had a frustrated look on his face and was trying to keep his composure in front of the unsuspecting red haired teen.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do for the king and I can't do it on my own. The king has ordered me to find background information on every guest he has in his castle and I don't have enough time to do it." The sorcerer explained. Then he grabbed Hiro by the shoulders.

"Could you maybe help me with it?" Taki asked innocently. Hiro was now even more suspicious of his fellow man. Sure, he knew that there was something suspicious about him Taki approaching him and being friendly toward him considering how they barely ever talked. And now he was asking him for help. Something had wicked had to be there by now.

"If I help you, what do I get in return?" Hiro asked. Then that's when Taki said the one thing that he thought would make his junior a fool to refuse to help him.

"Anything you want." He said. Hiro thought about that for a moment. He knew what he wanted but exactly how he would get it was still being processed in his mind. What neither of them knew was that K and Saiou were listening and watching everything that happened. It started to sink in their minds that while they were in this kingdom, their loyalties would be put to the test.

"Just what are you up to, Hiro?" Saiou asked himself.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure if we can trust him." K said and Suguru. "Lord Taki I mean." Saiou was unsure if Hiro was so trustworthy. He knew that the sorcerer wanted his other half, but feared how far he would go t get him back.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWN FAIR

It seemed like the couple was enjoying their time at the town fair and they were happily watching horse races and of course taking part in some amusing sporting events. The best that they could hope for was that no one like Taki or one of the guards would find them and drag them back.

"Aren't you glad that you came out today?" Eiri asked. He was now holding Shuichi's hand as they watched the horse race. Normally he wouldn't hold anyones hand for any reason but in this case, he felt like he could do that with the younger teen. One of them always brought a different side from the other. Eiri was a bit softer around his protector and Shuichi was a bit tougher.

"It beats training myself to death at the castle." Shuichi replied. Everything was going as smooth as butter. They were enjoying themselves at the fair with no worries but somehow it all seemed too good to be true. But that didn't matter to them, all they cared about was finally having a break from the life of royalty. What they didn't know was that when they came back to the castle, they were possibly being betrayed by someone close to them.

As soon as they snuck back into the castle walls and got to Shuichi's room, Eiri turned around one last time to make sure that they were truly home free. When he didn't see anyone around. That was a good sign that the couple was successful at sneaking in and out of the castle without getting caught. They went into the room and immediately dived into a mad liplock. While on the bed they were carressing each others bodies and slowly removing their fabrics of clothings.

"Eiri..." Shuichi moaned. He was now shivering in pleasure from what was being done to him. not long after, the blond was going lower and lower on his lover's body. He was now kissing the boy's stomach and carressing the lower parts of his body. This earned a soft moan from the pink haired teen. Shuichi tried his best to hold back the heavier moans that were to come because he worried that they would disturb the others.

"That's funny... you were much more vocal earlier." Eiri remarked. He was now teasing Shucihi more and more down there. he always did tease him when they were intimate but now it seemed like he was giving him a little extra.

"E-Eiri I...ah... think we should...AH!" Shuichi tried to protest but was so caught in the pleasure he was receiving that he could barely speak. Especially when Eiri began to suck on his member. As Shuichi moaned louder and reacted so much more from his actions, the blond continued to suck his younger protector.

"Ah, Eiri!" He moaned again. "I can't...oh...Hold it any longer...!" before long, Shuichi released into his lovers mouth. Eiri drank every drop of his protectors seed and they continued to express their love for each other.

Neither of them knew that some of their friends were outside of his room listening to what they were doing. They tried to use training as a way to waste time but that didn't help very much. Also, with what's been going on with Hiro it was best for them not to interrupt the couple. However they had to find out just what Taki was up to and why he needed the red haired teen.

Well there was chapter 3 everyone. Hope you liked it.

I might put the other part of the lemon next chapter. Some problems will also arrive there, too. see you soon. please review.


	4. Chapter 3:Rude awakening

Hello there everyone it's me animediva943 with a brand new update. Chapter 4 of heart of duty vol.2 to be exact. Since I've stuffed myself with turkey over this thanksgiving weekend, I thought I'd feed you all with my next update. As promised, I have the other half of the lemon. There's a teeny little time skip.

I don't own gravitation.

Warning: M/M, Lemon, angst, drama

Chapter 3: Rude awakening

"Ah…Oh god yes!" Shuichi moaned. The feeling of his lover's smooth yet torturing fingers massaging his hole. It had been a significant amount of time since Eiri began to prepare his younger lover for the pleasure that was coming. After removing his fingers from the smaller boy, Shuichi began to whimper and squirm from the torture. He knew what he wanted and needed at that point and it was only a matter of time before he would get what he wanted.

"You'll get what you want soon, my pet." Eiri said seductively. He soon positioned himself above his little lover, lifting Shuichi's leg above on top of his shoulder.

"Eiri…Please…" the teen cried. Eiri then pushed himself in slightly, making the smaller boy moan even louder in pleasure to the point where he felt like he would explode. Or at least try to jump on the older man.

"Please what?" Eiri asked still teasing the younger boy.

"Please…do me!" Shuichi cried. Those were the words that the blond needed to hear. He was now buried deep within his teen lover. Eiri remained still so that Shuichi could adjust to his size. After all, it had been quite a while since the last time they made love. After a few seconds of staying still, Shuichi began to move his hips on the older man.

"Eiri, Please move…" he moaned. He soon got the feeling that the older man wasn't about to give in so easily. He did comply with Shuichi but his thrusts were painfully slow, too slow for the training soldier.

"Ahh…faster, harder!" Shuichi demanded; Hearing that shocked his blond lover. He leaned down and whispered this in the boy's ear.

"You're bold all of a sudden."

It looked like things between the couple couldn't go any smoother than it already was. In fact, they were incredibly happy since that fight. However it appeared that their lives of happiness would soon come to an end due to what Saiou and K witnessed. It might not be too much to worry about since Hiro would only be assisting his senior with some paperwork, however they couldn't help but think that perhaps Hiro would end up being manipulated by Taki. Needless to say that they had wandering ears as they listened to their dear friends make love from inside of the room. And boy did they enjoy what they were listening to.

"Ahhh, Eiri!" Shuichi screamed out in pleasure. The feeling of his lover being inside of him was overwhelming. So much so that he no longer cared about who heard them or how loud they were being. In fact, all he cared about was the moment, and the moment alone. Nothing else could ruin what they had. Not pirates, not assassins, not even Eiri's past would stop them from being happy together. Eiri continued to thrust into the smaller boy, earning more moans and screams as the blond hit his sweet spot over and over.

"Ah, oh, Eiri…so good, Please don't stop!" Shuichi screamed out again. He soon rose from the bed and held his prince tightly in his arms. He continued to make passionate love to the man he loved so much. Eiri leaned down and began sucking on his protector's nipple; earning him yet another moan from the teen and unknowingly putting on a show for K and Saiou who were still listening to them from outside of the room. Soon they grew bored and left the sight. Well, technically, they weren't watching but it began to get to be too much for them to bear. They decided maybe it was time for them to find something else to do since their training was already done for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was helping Taki with his so called paperwork. Sure it was regular paperwork that the king had given him but what he really had in mind was for someone to help him expose the young warrior once and for all. All he could hope for was that Hrio never caught up to his agenda and refused.

"I think that's the last of it, lord Taki." Hiro said after finally finishing his share. It appeared that things were going smoothly for them considering that the sorcerer had no idea what his senior was really up to. But Taki had to find a way to get Hiro to help him dig up dirt on Shuichi's past. But how could he go about it without raising any suspicion.

"Hiroshi, I need another favor from you." He said. That statement made his junior a bit more apprehensive about him. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps Taki was going to make him a personal assistant.

"Yes, lord Taki?" he addressed the more experienced wizard.

"I need you help me find some information about everyone else in the castle." Taki began to explain. "I have to gather information about every guest that the king allows to stay in the castle. But I don't Shuichi's background. I was wondering if you could help me find out about Shuichi's past."

Hiro began to get extremely suspicious of his senior wizard. Why would a superior like him want to know anything about Shuichi? Sure, he was the protector of the next heir to the throne but what else could there be to his friend? What other information could Shuichi be hiding from him and the others.

"And what are you planning to do when I help you?" Hiro asked. He was beginning to wonder what the hell Taki was up to especially after his request to the teen. And yet he thought about whether or not to help his senior. He began to think of a few conditions to set before he agreed to help him.

"Alright, I'll do it but on one condition, after I give that information, you have to keep it a secret, understand." Hiro conditioned. What he noticed was that not only was Taki acting more suspicious than usual, but he seemed hesitant to give his fellow sorcerer a straight answer. This made him realize that Taki was up to something; something undeniably sinister.

"I'm Serious lord Taki, you can't tell anyone!" he demanded with a harsher tone. Getting increasingly more suspicious of the king's assistant.

* * *

BACK IN SHUICHI'S ROOM

Exhausted from the mind-blowing sex that they just had, Shuichi and Eiri were laying in the bed trying their best to stay awake. Even though they knew they would eventually fall asleep, they thought it was a good time to talk about their lives before the journey started.

"Well, you know about me. Why not tell me about your life?" Eiri asked. He figured that after telling Shuichi about his past. It would only be fair for the pink haired teen to do the same.

"Well, growing up we didn't have much money, or nice things, in fact my family almost had to sell my sister just to make ends meet. But as poor as we were we at least had each other and…that's all that mattered to me. *Tears start to form* all my life I was always with them. This is the first time that I've ever been away from my parents since…well…*More tears form* since I was kidnapped by bandits." Shuichi explained.

The part that struck the prince the most was hearing that he was kidnapped once before. Perhaps that explained why Shuichi was afraid of damn near everything.

"So, you've been taken hostage before." Eiri said dryly. The teen nodded and continued to tell him all about that dreaded experience.

"I was about twelve when that happened. My sister and I were playing outside one day. She lost her ball and I went to get it when these bandits showed up and snatched me. I was held in their hideout for six months. They were nice enough to feed me so I wouldn't starve to death but I was forced to…*More tears fall* I had to sell myself to them. I managed to escape from them eventually but they weren't arrested or anything, I think they might be looking for me." Shuichi said. Now there was fear growing in his heart from what happened years ago.

"If they do, at least you can fight them now." Eiri said now holding the boy in his arms. _And I thought my life sucked._

* * *

"Alright, Alright, I'll take whatever you find out about him to my grave!" Taki agreed sounding serous. Was he really serious? Only time and fate would tell. Hiro left the room and went to work on a new potion that he was working on for the past three months. He was nearly finished and needed one more ingredient. Only he had no idea where to find it. Much to his surprise he saw K and Saiou walking in his direction and even more surprisingly away from his and Shuichi's room. As if things with Taki weren't suspicious enough, K and Saiou were coming either from his door or out of his room.

"What were you guys doing by my room?" Hiro interrogated the duo. He in a way had an idea what they might have been doing. The startled look on the former soldier's face practically gave them away.

The red haired teen raised an eyebrow at K's reaction. "You were peeping at Master Shuichi and the prince weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."K Confessed. Over the past few months, after K healed from his injuries, he would get bored long after trying to train Shuichi he would spend some time listening to the couple make love. Every time he did so he was never caught… not by them at least.

"You are such a pervert." He said, shaking his head. Then he saw Saiou walking back into their room, not even trying to explain himself. Hiro ran towards the door and tried to stop the psychic from entering the room. He held his arms out in front of him.

"Hold on Saiou, you can't interrupt them now." He ordered. But the man in his lover's body refused to budge.

"I really need to get some sleep before supper and I do not intend to sleep on the floor. Now, let me through!" Saiou commanded. Then, shortly after that, he and the sorcerer ended up in a physical conflict. They tussled and hustled until K stepped in to help his red haired friend. The three of them were now fighting right for what appeared to be no important reason. Before long, all three of them fell forward on the door; causing it to fall down and them along with it. Inside they saw the couple now asleep, but it was clear what they were doing before then. They tried to sneak out of the room before the men had a chance to wake up and yell at them. However, they were too little too late. They were up and very annoyed at the sight they were seeing.

* * *

"What the hell?" Eiri snapped. "Out!"

"I do believe that this is _our _room, your highness." Saiou retorted. "And you are trespassing in our room."

"Let me pretend that I give a damn. I'm done now OUT!" Eiri demanded again. This time his tone was even harsher. But the psychic was not about to give up without a fight.

"If anyone should go back to their room it's you!" he argued again.

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Shuichi cried. He always hated it whenever his friends got into an argument; especially over unimportant things. After all, he needed some rest, too.

"Why don't we _all _just take a nap before supper?" he suggested. Everyone else looked at each other. After that they thought about his suggestion. They all needed some rest after today.

"Are you going to at it again?" K asked.

"Don't worry; we're just as tired as you." Eiri remarked. But something else crossed their minds; he and Shuichi had just had sex, so they would be climbing into a pool of semen if they got in that bed.

"Tell me you changed the sheets before you went to sleep." Saiou said.

"We did." Shuichi assured him. Then the other men climbed in bed with the couple, struggling to make room for all five of them to fit. Once they were all in the bed they started goofing around, throwing pillows at each other and carrying on until eventually they all fell asleep; Five friends that could never be torn apart, right? Prince Eiri certainly thought so.

Damn this took a long time to edit. Oh well, that was chapter 4 everyone. Chapter 5 should be up soon. K and Saiou question Hiro about his meeting with Taki. Review and see you soon.


	5. Chapter 4:Merry christmas eternias 1

Here is chapter 5 everyone, I know that it's been a while since I've updated but anyway, here's the chapter. This chapter will be mostly Hiro/K centric.

Chapter summary: Christmas Eve has arrived and the group has decided to celebrate their friendship and all of the achievements that they've had. Taki finds more information about Shuichi and share's it with the king, who orders him to do something that he was planning for quite some time. K recalls the day he fled the castle.

Warning: yaoi, Alcohol use, mutilation

Insert: Portions of chapters 20 from vol.1

* * *

Chapter 4

Merry Christmas Eternias part 1

~one week later~

"I can't believe it's already Christmas." K said. No one, not even he could believe that so much time has passed since the day that he met Prince Eiri and his friends. In fact, it would end up being the first Christmas since last year that he spent in the castle with his former crew. Since the day he was found "Betraying his people" he had to run from the castle and never return but he couldn't have done that alone. He had escaped with the help of his former husband Ryuichi. Despite the painful divorce from some time ago, they managed to remain friends long enough for him to help K get away from the king.

Everyone was getting ready for the Christmas feast and to celebrate their achievements and their families and friendship.

* * *

~flashback- one year and six months ago~

_**K and a few other soldiers were in the throne room, they seemed that some of the soldiers had done something not only wrong but extremely illegal to the point where they would end up getting banished from the castle or put to death. Lord Usami, sitting on his throne and giving his punishment to a certain blond warrior who unwittingly broke the law. Ryuichi was standing there helplessly at what was going on. Somehow he never thought K would betray anyone. He somehow believed that the blond was set up.**_

"_**K, how dare you make an alliance with an Edeninan warrior? You know that Edenia is our enemy and that they have every intention of destroying us. And yet you make an alliance with him. You are a traitor to our land and are hearby sentenced to death!" he said. **_

_**When this was said, He looked around and then saw that the young man was gone. The other guards searched all over the castle for him but he was nowhere to be found. Then a few more of his men searched the kingdom of eternias, they searched every single square inch of the town but he was nowhere in sight. When they turned around they saw that Ryuichi was gone as well.**_

_**K was already out of the forest panting and trying to recover whatever strength he had left to start running again. When he finally does catch his breath he saw that Ryuichi standing above him, or at least it looked that way with him, since he was kneeling down.**_

"_**K, are you alright." He says. K finally get enough energy to stand up he saw his former husband. **_

"_**I bet that you're here to kill me right." K asked almost rudely. Ryuichi along with his stuffed animal, Kumagoro were now in his company only now Ryuichi was completely unarmed.**_

"_**I'm not here to kill you but Taki and his men will if you don't go away." He said. K was now thrown for a complete loop. He not only didn't know that the soldier was from Edenia, a kingdom that they were currently in a pending war with but the fact that Taki was the one who mentioned to the king and that his men were hunting him made him very suspicious.**_

"_**K, If you don't leave now, he'll find you and kill you, you have to leave now and never come back." he said again. This time sounding more distressed than before. He was normally a happy go lucky kind of guy but when it came to people he cared about getting hurt, that was when he got serious.**_

"_**Won't they ask you where I am?" K asked. Then Ryuichi found a nearby razor and told K to hold his arm out. He refused at first but after realizing what his ex was up to, he held his arm up. The soldier then took the razor and sliced across K's arm leaving behind some blood on the razor and telling K to let it drip on the ground. When the cut was finally wrapped up, K then ran even further away. **_

_**K was already out of the kingdom and hiding in a cabin in a forest just outside of Eternias. He hadn't been seen since.**_

~end flashback~

* * *

K's suspicions of whether or not he may have been set up that day were through the roof. He began to realize that he really may have been set up. But for now, he wanted to celebrate Christmas with his friends. Then as he left the room he saw that Hiro was getting ready to go to the Christmas feast. He never thought that things between him and hiro would be as good as they are, at least not since they had to fight an evil shaman and an imposter. It appears that they have come a long way from not trusting each other.

"Hiro, you're awake, I'm not used to that." He commented.

"I could say the same thing about you." Hiro replied. As they headed outside for a little bit of fresh air before heading to the great Christmas celebration, K decided to confront his feelings about Hiro's meeting with Taki the other day. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps the wizard would end up talking him into something that would end up hurting his friends.

"What were you and lord Taki talking about?" K asked. Hiro seemed a bit puzzled to hear K ask him about that at this time. Considering that he actually did talk to him it didn't seem like what they discussed was a big deal, or was it.

"Oh, umm… he just wanted me to help him with some paperwork, nothing major." Hiro said calmly. K looked at the teen as if he wanted to believe him. And to a degree he did, but what worried him wasn't so much of whether or not Hiro was lying to him but what Taki might convince him to do in the future. He always was weary of that man.

"Hiro, if I were you, I wouldn't give him my complete trust," He began to lecture. "I know that this may not have much to do with how you interact with him, but I need you to know that Taki might have been the one who set me up and tried to have me killed. If he ever asks you to do something that you might not feel comfortable doing, you can always come to me and the others. Whatever he offers you, or blackmails you for anything, just come to us. I hope you understand that…. You're not alone."

Hiro was surprised to see his blond friend being so tender and warm to him. Sure he had been before but this was completely different than what he was used to, even from Suguru. No one has ever made him feel that kind of security in a while. Surprised and pleased with K's act of kindness, Hiro moved a bit closer to him. Then he felt like he could show some kindness towards the former soldier. But what exactly had he been feeling for him for the past few months.

"K, I know what you mean. I know what it feels like to have everyone against you. Even if you feel like the whole world is against you, I'll be by your side. "He said. Then before long, the two found themselves in a sudden kiss. When they discovered what was going on, they pulled away from each other, blushing madly at what had just happened. Conveniently, their kiss took place under mistletoe.

They turned away from each other still in shock from the kiss that they shared. Why did it happen? Was it meant to happen? All they knew was that they kissed and had no idea why.

"Why don't we just pretend that this never happened?" Hiro suggested. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing K; it was just that he needed some time to come to grips with what happened. They headed back to the castle hoping things between them wouldn't change too much after that kiss.

* * *

During the Christmas celebration everyone was opening they're presents and exchanging countless gifts to one another to celebrate friendship, family and of course love. Shuichi was at the punch bowl having a few drinks of Saki. It seemed to have a hardly any effect on the boy at first, but after the last drink he began to go what they call, mad.

"Come on one more drink!" he said. Some of his friends saw that he may have been drinking just a bit too much and went to interfere. They took the first glass that he had away from him in order to keep him slightly sane.

"Alright, that's enough, we're cutting you off." Saiou said pulling him from the punch bowl. But as soon as he turned around he saw that Shuichi was back at the punch bowl, he was now drinking yet another glass of Saki and was 100% drunk. He began to take off a few articles of clothing and then a few more until he was finally naked. Then he began to run around the entire dining hall, free of any clothing, thus embarrassing his friends and ultimately the prince. If he were a little more sober, he would stop. But after a few minutes he sobered up, the hard way.

* * *

IN THE BATHROOM

Shuichi was now vomiting every drop of the Saki that he consumed at the banquet. It was apparent from that night that he couldn't hold his liquor. Meanwhile Eiri and Taki watched as the rookie continued to puke. Oh, how much he vomited after only ten minutes.

"That's it, no more alcohol for you." Eiri commented. Shuichi was too busy throwing up to make a comeback. The blond just shook his head at the antics of his lover.

'how did I ever fall for such an idiot.' He thought.

Taki walked out and left them alone to deal with their problems while he dug up more dirt on Shuichi. He went into his folder and looked at some information that he found earlier that day. There was a letter addressed to Shuichi's adoptive parents stating who he really was and the author of the letter insisted that they give him up to fulfill his destiny.

"The king would love to see this…" he said.

End chapter 4

Well there it was everyone, chapter 5. Since Xmas is coming up, I thought I'd dedicate the next 2 chapters to it and get everyone including the scrooges some holiday spirit. Next chapter may be up soon. See you soon.


	6. Chapter 5:Merry chistmas eternias 2

Here is chapter 6 everybody. Enjoy this second part of the Christmas chapter.

Chapter 6

Merry Christmas Eternias part 2

During the Christmas celebration everyone was opening they're presents and exchanging countless gifts to one another to celebrate friendship, family and of course love. Shuichi was at the punch bowl having a few drinks of Saki. It seemed to have a hardly any effect on the boy at first, but after the last drink he began to go what they call, mad.

"Come on one more drink!" he said. Some of his friends saw that he may have been drinking just a bit too much and went to interfere. They took the first glass that he had away from him in order to keep him slightly sane.

"Alright, that's enough, we're cutting you off." Saiou said pulling him from the punch bowl. But as soon as he turned around he saw that Shuichi was back at the punch bowl, he was now drinking yet another glass of Saki and was 100% drunk. He began to take off a few articles of clothing and then a few more until he was finally naked. Then he began to run around the entire dining hall, free of any clothing, thus embarrassing his friends and ultimately the prince. If he were a little more sober, he would stop. But after a few minutes he sobered up, the hard way.

* * *

IN THE BATHROOM

Shuichi was now vomiting every drop of the Saki that he consumed at the banquet. It was apparent from that night that he couldn't hold his liquor. Meanwhile Eiri and Taki watched as the rookie continued to puke. Oh, how much he vomited after only ten minutes.

"That's it, no more alcohol for you." Eiri commented. Shuichi was too busy throwing up to make a comeback. The blond just shook his head at the antics of his lover.

'How did I ever fall for such an idiot?' He thought.

Taki walked out and left them alone to deal with their problems while he dug up more dirt on Shuichi. He went into his folder and looked at some information that he found earlier that day. There was a letter addressed to Shuichi's adoptive parents stating who he really was and the author of the letter insisted that they give him up to fulfill his destiny.

"The king would love to see this…" he said. He strolled down the ever so long hallway to find the king and tell him about what he found out about Shuichi and his royal family. Although Shuichi had absolutely no idea about his biological family or Axis, Taki had found out something about his family that was so shocking and so unbelievably vile that it could possibly tear Shuichi's life apart forever. And possibly the fact that he might end up being put to death because of a past he didn't even know about.

"Just you wait, Shindou." Taki said to himself. "Soon your reign of terror will end before it's begun."

Back at the Christmas party, everyone seemed to be enjoying their food and some of the gifts that they were getting as well as the hilarity that was ensuing with drunken guests. Yes it seemed that all was peaceful. Especially since there were no attacks being planned, At least not from the outside.

* * *

Taki entered the kings throne room without needing an invitations. Being that Taki was his advisor, he really didn't need an invitation to enter.

"What do you want now, Taki?" Lord Usami asked. He knew that the only time that his advisor would come to his throne room was to deliver some news to the ruler of this kingdom. He wondered if perhaps there was any more information on Shuichi.

"My lord, I found some records on Prince Eiri's little sweetheart. I'm sure you'll be very interested in this letter." He said handing his employer the documents. It appeared that whatever he saw, it was enough to earn the reaction of disbelief on his face. As he read on, he was even more shocking to him. Especially since he was at war with the kingdom that Shuichi was allegedly supposed to be the prince of; after putting down the documents, he handed Taki a dagger.

"You know you must do." Lord Usami said ominously. Taki bowed and left the throne room to carry out his mission.

Meanwhile K and hiro seemed to be avoiding each other. Ever since their kiss outside of the castle, they haven't talked to each other or even tried to get near each other. In a way they knew that they had some feelings for each other, but would either man acknowledge it.

In the meantime, Eiri was putting Shuichi to bed to rest after being intoxicated at the feast. After his drunken episode everyone thought that he needed some rest.

"Couldn't you wait until happy hour to make an ass of yourself at the feast?" Eiri began to rant as he carried his lover to his room and then carried him to the bed. Before he went to sleep, Shuichi seemed to be having yet another drunken episode.

"Come on, Eiri let's sleep together…" he said in a low but obviously buzzed tone. The blond man tried to shake him off but only ended up being swallowed up by the drunken boy.

"Eiri, get in bed with me please." Shuichi pleaded. He was now pulling the prince by his arm and trying to get him in the bed. At first he was successful and then Eiri rose from the bed and tried to walk away, but Shuichi lazily latched on to his waste and dragged him on the bed yet again.

"Let go of me you idiot, you're drunk, and you're making me drunk!" Eiri cried.

"Then let's be drunk together." The teen said.

"I'm going to my room, good night." The blond prince said. Then he left the room and his lover to recover.

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY

Christmas seemed like it was going to be a long and peaceful day. Everyone had gifts and letters from home waiting. K,Saiou, Hiro, Ryuichi and Sakano were all having breakfast on this Christmas day. It appeared that it was going to be a boring Christmas.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shuichi or his highness today." Sakano asked.

"Well, Shuichi has a hangover from last night and the prince is probably still sleeping. He always did sleep late." Hiro said.

"Well, they better come down soon! I don't have time for these shenanigans." Saiou said.

"Let me guess, you have chaos and destruction to cause right." Hiro queried.

"That's right." The psychic answered. "I'll go see how that fluff ball is doing." Then Ryuichi went to follow him despite Saiou's protests.

Meanwhile, in their room, Shuichi was still trying to get over his painful hangover. He was so hung over from all the drinking he did the other night that even a pin drop from across the hall would sound as loud as thunder. When he heard a knock on the door, it appeared that he would never get his much needed sleep.

"Who is it…?" He asked grumpily pulling the blanket over his head.

"It's Ryu and Kuma-chan!" Ryuichi said at the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Shuichi cried. But much to his displeasure, they came in anyway if only to see how he was doing. And Ryuichi was holding what appeared to be some soup and a glass of water from the kitchen.

"We brought you some soup." Ryuichi said handing the teen the hot liquid. Shuichi took it and sipped some of it. His head was still hurting from the other night.

"What's going on guys?" He said. He felt a little bit better. And Saiou had what appeared to be a gift for his other half's friend.

"Here, don't tear it up too much." Saiou said handing him the box. Shuichi quickly opened up the box and saw a picture frame and a hand drawn portrait of the crew. The image was incredibly beautiful, such detail, so lifelike, it was enough to make him tear up. He tightly hugged the younger teen, unknowingly crushing the boy.

_Damn my weaker self for leaving his wretched heart in this body._ Saiou thought.

"Enough, are you trying to kill me?!" the psychic cried. Shuichi let go and saw Kumagoro on his bed. At first he thought maybe Ryuichi dropped it and tried to give it back.

"Umm…Ryuichi, you dropped this." He pointed out. But he was in for a surprise.

"Silly, Shu-chan! Kumagoro wants to stay with you." Ryuichi said, smiling. Shuichi looked at the stuffed animal with confusion at first, then back at the senior soldier. He seemed to be serious about that.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. Ryuichi picked up his pink rabbit and made it give Shuichi a friendly kiss- on the lips.

"I'm sure, Merry Christmas Shuichi." He said.

Hours passed and Shuichi's training was just as intense as ever like any other day. But the whole gang was met with a surprise that day. A surprise that would change their lives forever.

End chapter 6

Alright everyone that's the chapter, with a cliffhanger to hold you off. *evil laugh*

Chapter 7 will be up in a bit, see you.


	7. Chapter 6:Letters from home

Hi everybody, Here's chapter 7 of Heart of duty vol. 2. The semester is finally over so now I have plenty of time to update. Expect updates of this story at least twice a week.

Warning: Yaoi, mention of death.

Key:

'I' Thoughts.

_I- letters from the loved ones._

Blah, blah, don't own blah; blah don't make money off of this story. Don't like don't read yadda, yadda.

* * *

Chapter 6

Letters from home

While inside awaiting their letters from their houses, it appeared that whatever their loved ones had to say would end up changing all of their lives forever. One by one they were handed their letters. K read his letter from his son first. After being a runaway for nearly a year and a half and not seeing his son, he couldn't help but get emotional when he read his letter from his son.

_Dear father,_

_Where did you go all of this time? Why is everyone calling you a traitor to our land? I know you didn't do anything wrong so why did you run? Why did you abandon me and mom? Why father? Why did you run? _

_I am not angry at you my dear father, I just want to know where you have been. Please tell me._

_Your son,_

_Michael._

After he finished reading the letter from his son, K began to feel even more guilt for leaving him when he had to. He didn't want to leave his son behind, but he didn't want his son to get involved in his rumored life of crime. The fact that his son went a year in a half without a father was bad enough but then he thought about what it would have been like if he didn't grow up without a father for the rest of his life. Things were about to get more emotional when Hiro read his letter from his parents.

"I wonder what mom and dad are going to say." He said to himself. As he read the letter he seemed to be very relieved. Given his relationship with Suguru he was expecting something hateful from them, but instead he got a warm, tender letter from his parents.

_Dear Hiroshi,_

_Tell me how things are going on your journey. I hear that you now live in the castle with the king of Eternias. In fact, I've heard many good things about you and your new companions. Please tell us when you'll becoming home Hiroshi, we miss you so._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Hiro never thought that he would get that kind of letter from his father, especially considering his orientation. Initially he thought his family shunned him for being with Suguru, Especially his Gypsy mother. Could his family have finally learned to accept him after all of this time? Or is it just a ploy to get him to go home. Either way, Hiro was relieved to know that he wasn't shunned by his parents. The only person that could break down in tears after a letter from home quicker than Hiro or K was Shuichi. He had never been way from his for as long he has. He didn't even read his letter and tears were streaming down his eyes already.

He stormed out of the hall, the letter still in his hand and tears were still raining from his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear from his parents and sister; he was just so overwhelmed from all of the time he was away from them. He just couldn't bear to read it aloud to his friends like they did.

"…Shuichi…" Eiri whispered. He went after his now, distraught love. He knew what it was like to feel the way Shuichi was feeling right now. After all, he felt that same sadness when they first got to the castle and he thought Shuichi would go back to Edenia. He finally found the young warrior at the stairs sobbing from the pain he felt from being away from the people he loved.

* * *

"Shuichi?" Eiri called. He walked towards the teen hoping he could calm him down. When the pink haired boy turned to see his lover standing behind him, he ran to the blond prince and began to sob even more. He couldn't think of much else to do after he read the letter to himself. Eiri picked up the letter and read it to himself. The then understood why Shuichi was so depressed.

_My dear brother,_

_I wonder how everything on your journey is going so far, I heard that you escaped from those awful pirates,. I really miss you big brother. Shuichi, I don't want to tell you this but I must. While you were gone, mom fell seriously ill and we couldn't do anything to help her, we did the best we could but… I'm afraid she's gone. I'm so sorry Shuichi. I hope that you never have to lose anyone like we have. Dad and I really wish that you were at the funeral to say goodbye, but we understand that you had a job to do._

_Love, Maiko_

As he held the young teen, Eiri soon realized how much Shuichi truly cared for his family and why he was so distraught about reading the letter from his sister. He held the boy even tighter in his arms.

"Eiri, is this how his it felt when Kitazawa died?" Shuichi asked shakily. Still pouring tears from his violet, bloodshot eyes. He knew all too well what it felt like when his former mentor died. Even if he was the one that killed him. He also knew the betrayal he faced before Yuki's death and the fear of history repeating itself.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as what you're going through right now." Eiri answered. Even though his family annoyed him to no end, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like if any of them passed away; even his father.

"I never got to…say goodbye!" Shuichi continued to sob. Having someone close to you leave you was one thing but for them to leave and not give you a chance to say goodbye was more hurtful than ever for anyone. "You don't know how it feels to lose your mother!"

"Believe me, I know." Eiri replied. Then he held his locket out to Shuichi. "I've lost mine."

Although these two seemed like they were worlds apart, Eiri and Shuichi were even more alike than they even knew. So much separated them yet kept them together. No one would think that these two could ever interact or even be as close as they are. But it happened and the bond they had would never break. Or would it.

* * *

~several days later~

~Flashback- Nineteen years ago~

The queen of Axis was recovering after some hard labor delivering her second son. Her husband as well as her oldest son, Touma were now holding the new potential heir to the throne. The little baby had some strands of pink hair, like his mother and the violet eyes that matched his fathers. It would truly be a new beginning for axis; or at least the beginning of the end. A group of men burst through the door with weapons and and torches in tow. Leading them was the soon to be king or eternias, Lord Usami.

"Surrender now and your death will be swift!" Lord Usami demanded.

"Leave this place at one, Usami, we are not your enemies!" The king shouted. Touma was holding baby Shuichi tightly as he cried uncontrollably. He slowly backed away from the men and began to run along with his new brother. He knew that he couldn't fight back but the least the young prince could do was protect the baby from them. Touma looked back to see an assassin chasing behind him.

The young heir boarded the nearest boat out off the coast of Eternias to get him and Shuichi as far away from the upcoming invasion from their new enemies.

"I hate to have to do this but I don't want them coming after you." Touma said to the baby.

Days passed and they reached Edenia, Touma ran through the town and found the nearest house. He placed Shuichi in a basket, knocked on the door and fled back to his home. Giving up his only brother was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Little did he know that he would face more loss at home.

~End flashback~

"I should have killed those kids when I had the chance." Lord Usami whispered. "Now that Shuichi is here, we are not safe, he must be dealt with."

* * *

Shuichi was in his room getting ready for yet another rough day of training. K of course would make him do it whether It was a holiday or not. But he was getting used to the merciless hours of training that he did, in fact he seemed to get better each day. Little did he know that as he was getting dressed, Taki was hiding under the bed, ready to carry out his mission for the king.

The king's loyal advisor crept from under the bed and slowly behind his target with a dagger in tow. He could only prey that the rookie didn't spot him and try to fight back. Once he was in a close enough range, he prepared to strike the boy. But when he lowered his dagger, something unexpected happened. A sudden burst of magic emitted from Shuichi's body and blasted him away from him and against the wall. The dagger slid under the bed at a speed fit for a king. Shuichi turned around to see Taki on the floor struggling to stand up. He did grow somewhat suspicious of why he was in the room but he knew that he had to see if the wizard was alright.

"Master Taki, Are you hurt?" he asked helping the noble up. What Shuichi didn't know was that once again his magic acted on its own. He knew that could happen but never thought it would happen at that time.

"Not at all…OW! Okay maybe a bit." He said. 'Damn, now what?' Shuichi helped the older man to the medical chambers. But what got him suspicious was that Taki was in his room at all.

"Master Taki, why were you in my room?" he asked.

"I was umm… just coming to tell you about the New Year's feast!" The wizard lied. Shuichi looked at him as if he was being fed bullshit. And he was quick to let the king's advisor know that.

"I already know, K told me." He replied. Taki didn't say another word after that. Shuichi left the medical chambers. Shuichi may not have been as smart as everyone else, but he did smell something rotten about what had happened.

Meanwhile Taki realized that attacking the boy head on would get him back in this wretched room. He had to come up with another plan to get rid of Shuichi but not be as suspicious as before. And he knew just how to go about it. He pulled out a bottle containing a clear liquid.

"I'll end your reign of terror Shindou." He said. "Just you wait…"

There it was everyone, chapter 7. Taki's first attempt at Killing Shu ended up being epic fail. But he has a new plan that will take place next chapter .


	8. Chapter 7: The new year begins part 1

Here is chapter 8 everyone and Taki's second attempt at murder. Also Some K/ Hiro- centric scenes. Hope you like it.

Insert(s): Portions of chapters 17, 18 and 24 from vol. 1

I don't own gravitation and I work so I don't make money off of this.

Chapter 7: The New Year begins Part 1

It had already been a few hours since the wizard tried to eliminate his newfound enemy only to fail miserably and end up in the medical chambers. He then held the bottle with the clear liquid and stared at it for a bit longer than he did since Shuichi left. He new that this plan was 100 percent foolproof and would certainly get the job done; the only problem was that the rookie's friends would never let him get anywhere near their friend. He would have to find a way to get Shuichi away from his friends but how?

"Perhaps this will be easier than I thought." Taki said to himself. He then left the medical ward to get to the upcoming New Years Eve festival. It appeared his new plan of attack was going to take place in a large crowd. Shuichi would have a huge fight in his hands considering that someone was out to get him.

* * *

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER

It was almost time for the New Year to arise and everyone was reflecting back to what's been going on for the past almost two years of their lives. These six men have been through so much together that they felt like a family of six brothers. In fact, it was difficult for any of them to imagine life without the others.

Taki was standing by the punch bowl with the clear liquid in his bottle. His plan was simple, pour the liquid in Shuichi's drink, wait a few minutes and then his target would be dead from the toxin that he ingested. But how could he go about this without being figured out? He slipped away into the corners of the room and slowly dropped the poison in a random drink. All he had to do now was wait for Shuichi to fall for his trap.

"Hey guys, do you remember when we went to that shamans hut and had to fight him?" Hiro asked. He could remember that day so well, especially since it was the day that he and K got as close as they did. Sure they didn't have feelings for each other or at least didn't show very much but it was the beginning of their friendship.

"How can I forget?" K answered.

"You'll have to tell me because I don't remember any of it!" Saiou said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Sakano said.

* * *

~Flashback- about six months ago~

The next day Hiro woke up and realized that his lover was not next to him. That of course did not surprise him since it had been day s since the couple slept in the same room however things changed when he found the not e beside the door. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He was devastated to find out that the man he loved has left.

He quietly snuck out of the hotel in hopes of finding his Suguru. He knew that somehow suguru hadn't gone too far. All he had to do was search the town and the forests and maybe he would find him. When he was going all over the town he ran into his newest companion, K. Surprised and suspicious, Hiro questioned the former soldier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Then K gave him a similar suspicious look.

"I should be asking you the same question." He remarked. "why are you running around town all by yourself?"

He knew he was busted and there wasn't very much that he could do about it. The best thing he could do was explain the situation and move on.

"I found this by my room door." Hiro said handing the letter to K. the former soldier read it and saw that Suguru had left the group because of what he told the others.

"So this is why you snuck out of the house." The blond man confirmed then he saw the distraught look on the magicians face. He could tell that this was something that he wasn't used to. Having someone he loved lose control of his powers and then leave him. It seemed as if it were too much to bear.

"I can help you find him and I can get him some help." He resolved.

"Why should I trust you?" Hiro asked. "How do I know you won't lead me into an ambush?"

Then without fail K told him the golden reason that he was the only person that Hiro could trust for such a delicate mission.

"I know this Kingdom a lot better and I know where your friend may be. If I'm right, then Suguru must be trying to fix that problem with his powers right?"

"Well, Yeah." Hiro agreed. Then after that they searched the town for their missing friend but there was no sign of him. They then went to a little hut just outside of the town to see if Suguru may have stopped there.

"Greetings, young heroes." A shaman said after the men entered. They weren't' about to waist anymore time, it was time for them to find their friend they were as polite as possible asking the shaman about Suguru's whereabouts.

"Excuse us; have you seen a young boy around her?" K asked. "About this high, has black hair. I believe he wears a black and red tunic."

"Alas my friends, I have not." The shaman said. Then he stood up walking towards the two men. It looked like they were in deep trouble at that moment.

"And I fear that you will not be seeing him either." He said then he removed his mask and revealed bright glowing blue eyes. Hiro and K both screamed before being turned into statures. However there was something very strange about this spell. When they came to, they found themselves in an unusual dimension. They looked around and saw that they're bodies had been turned to stone but they were in this dimension. How this happened was beyond their knowledge.

"What the…" K asked. Looked around and saw their bodies but knew that they were in this dimension somehow. But how was it that they could see their world?

"Where the hell…are we?" Hiro asked. He looked around and saw that they could see everything in the shaman's hut including their stone bodies and yet it looked like he didn't see them.

~End flashback~

* * *

"That was some day wasn't it." K commented.

"Yeah, and it was also the day that we got really close. If you remember I didn't really trust you at first." Hiro said. Even after being in the other dimension, it took him some time for him to trust the former soldier. But now, not only did he trust K; he started to feel like something had drawn to the blond man like gravity. He couldn't figure it out until that Christmas Eve when they were outside. It was time for him to tell his friend what was on his mind.

"K, I uhh… wanted to talk to you about the other day." The sorcerer began. "I know that that kiss freaked me out at first but I well… I like you." He finally confessed. K looked at him like he said "The sky was falling." He thought that perhaps he had stepped in another dimension yet again. How could Hiro feel that way about him after he was supposed to be grieving his lover?

"Hiro, that's impossible, you were with Suguru, and you still love him!" he cried. He couldn't believe that what came out of the red-haired man's mouth. It couldn't be true! But he would be proven wrong yet again. He feels the teen's arms wrapped around him and his face inches away from his.

"This is crazy!" K shouted pushing him away. "You can't like me!" But it seemed like Hiro wouldn't give up until K believed that what he was saying was true. Before the former soldier could say what was on his mind, hiro said this to him.

"I know how you feel, believe me but I know that we both have to move on. Suguru's dead and I do miss him but I know that he's being taken care of in heaven and you and Ryuichi are divorced. I didn't think I would find anyone else but then well… we started to hang out and well, I want to be with you. Please don't think that you're replacing him, that isn't the case at all. I am not replacing anyone I really do want to be with you."

All K could really do was try to think about what Hiro was saying and whether or not it was true.

"I need time to think." The blond man said. Then after that he walked away. He wanted to think about how he felt about the young man.

Shuichi was just arriving at the New Years festival ready to celebrate the New Year with all of his friends. But it seemed like the celebration would be short lived when he saw Hiro sitting there with a sad look on his face. Before going to console his friends he went to grab two drinks from the table with the punch bowl. However there was one problem, at least for Taki, neither of those drinks were the poisoned drinks; At least not to his knowledge.

"Hiro, what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiro said looking away.

"Come on Hiro you can tell me." Shuichi assured him. He looked and saw Hiro staring at K, who was walking out of the dining hall and into the hallway. It didn't take long for Shuichi to figure out what his friend was so upset about.

"Did you and K have a fight?" he asked. He didn't get a reply from the other teen. He didn't really need one, it spoke for itself.

A/n: Okay there's the chapter everyone. Sorry I have to make it more than one part because I'm going away tomorrow and I won't be back until next week. So no updates on any of my fics until then.


	9. Chapter 8: The new year begins part 2

Here is chapter 9 everyone. Will K accept Hiro's feelings? Who drinks the poisoned punch? Why is Eiri still having nightmares about his teacher? All of these questions will be answered… now.

Warning(s): Yaoi, Violent and Scary Scenes, Implied character death?

Chapter 8: The New Year begins Part 2

Shuichi was just arriving at the New Years festival ready to celebrate the New Year with all of his friends. But it seemed like the celebration would be short lived when he saw Hiro sitting there with a sad look on his face. Before going to console his friends he went to grab two drinks from the table with the punch bowl. However there was one problem, at least for Taki, neither of those drinks were the poisoned drinks; At least not to his knowledge.

"Hiro, what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiro said looking away.

"Come on Hiro you can tell me." Shuichi assured him. He looked and saw Hiro staring at K, who was walking out of the dining hall and into the hallway. It didn't take long for Shuichi to figure out what his friend was so upset about.

"Did you and K have a fight?" he asked. He didn't get a reply from the other teen. He didn't really need one, it spoke for itself. Hiro's expression was enough to tell what happened between him and the blond man. The red haired teen nodded and then let out a much needed sigh.

"Hiro, did something happen between you and K that I should know about?" Shuichi asked. Hiro then knew that his friend at least suspected that he and K may have had some feelings for each other. The two of them spent enough time together for that suspicion to arise. And what happened between the two men the other day certainly would confirm his suspicions.

* * *

~Flashback~

"What were you and lord Taki talking about?" K asked. Hiro seemed a bit puzzled to hear K ask him about that at this time. Considering that he actually did talk to him it didn't seem like what they discussed was a big deal, or was it.

"Oh, umm… he just wanted me to help him with some paperwork, nothing major." Hiro said calmly. K looked at the teen as if he wanted to believe him. And to a degree he did, but what worried him wasn't so much of whether or not Hiro was lying to him but what Taki might convince him to do in the future. He always was weary of that man.

"Hiro, if I were you, I wouldn't give him my complete trust," He began to lecture. "I know that this may not have much to do with how you interact with him, but I need you to know that Taki might have been the one who set me up and tried to have me killed. If he ever asks you to do something that you might not feel comfortable doing, you can always come to me and the others. Whatever he offers you, or blackmails you for anything, just come to us. I hope you understand that…. You're not alone."

Hiro was surprised to see his blond friend being so tender and warm to him. Sure he had been before but this was completely different than what he was used to, even from Suguru. No one has ever made him feel that kind of security in a while. Surprised and pleased with K's act of kindness, Hiro moved a bit closer to him. Then he felt like he could show some kindness towards the former soldier. But what exactly had he been feeling for him for the past few months.

"K, I know what you mean. I know what it feels like to have everyone against you. Even if you feel like the whole world is against you, I'll be by your side. "He said. Then before long, the two found themselves in a sudden kiss. When they discovered what was going on, they pulled away from each other, blushing madly at what had just happened. Conveniently, their kiss took place under mistletoe.

They turned away from each other still in shock from the kiss that they shared. Why did it happen? Was it meant to happen? All they knew was that they kissed and had no idea why.

~End flashback~

* * *

"Well, umm… yeah, something did happen." Hiro answered. He knew all too well what happened between them yet hesitated to go into details with his friend. But he knew that he had to tell someone.

"I…*Blush, then face palm* I kissed him." He finally confessed to the teen. Shuichi wasn't even the least bit surprised to hear that, in fact he seemed rather pleased to know that they sealed their bond with a kiss. He then began to do something that he probably should have left for after the New Year.

"I always knew you two lovebirds would get together!" The rookie teased. "I bet he's a good kisser."

Hiro couldn't believe that someone like Shuichi was teasing him about love. Then again he did it numerous times when they were on the road. Karma really was a bitch; Or at least, one hell of a dog that would bite back at any time.

"Ha-Ha really funny!" the sorcerer said sarcastically.

"It's not your fault that you've fallen for him. After all he always liked you!" Shuichi replied.

"If he does, then he has a strange way of showing it." The red haired teen retorted. With what happened between him and K earlier he wasn't sure if K even liked him as a friend, let alone saw him as a lover. Will the former soldier accept his feelings? Or will that one moment create an even bigger wedge between them?

* * *

Meanwhile back in Eiri's room it seemed like Eiri was asleep during the New Year's festival. He never did like social gatherings, it was a wonder that he even went to the Christmas feast. But this night like many other nights before, Eiri was having yet another nightmare about his past. This one however was the worst of them all.

~Dream~  
_Eiri was in the same room where all of the events that took place seven years past had occurred. There was only one major problem he was his current age. His powers were going out of control yet again and the sharp knives and swords as well as the heavy objects in the room were flying around and potentially killing everyone in the room other than the blond. Only this time it wasn't just that his powers had lost control, he was having pulsing headaches and trying to fight off a seizure. In short, the young heir felt as if he was being possessed._

"_NO… stay out!" He cried. "You can't…You can't have me!" (**1) **Try as he might, he was losing the battle to the darkness trying to overshadow him; His psychic abilities still swimming around the room like a current in the ocean during a storm. After nearly hours of fighting off the darkness, his powers finally settled down. When he came to his senses, it was too late blood was splattered all over the wall and bodies were laid out all around the area. Even more devastating to the blond man, the bodies belonged not to his attackers, but his comrades. He stared at the corpses that once belonged to his friends. After coming to grips with what he had done, Eiri let out a sound barrier breaking scream._

_~End dream~_

"NO!" Eiri cried as he shot up from his king sized bed, Sweat and tears running down his face while he panted in shock from what he dreamt about. His heart felt like it would literally burst out of his chest and run across the castle.

'I can't do this anymore…' the blond prince thought. 'The longer I stay with him, the more danger he'll be in. I can't stay with Shuichi and risk him getting hurt again because of me. And I certainly couldn't live with myself if I went berserk again and he ended up paying the price. This won't be easy but I have to do it.' He then rose from the bed and got into his formal wear. He never thought that he would end up having to end his relationship with his protector. But it couldn't be worse than having his nightmare become reality.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the New Year's festival, K had finally come to grips about what he would do about Hiro's confession.

~Flashback~

"K, I uhh… wanted to talk to you about the other day." The sorcerer began. "I know that that kiss freaked me out at first but I well… I like you." He finally confessed. K looked at him like he said "The sky was falling." He thought that perhaps he had stepped in another dimension yet again. How could Hiro feel that way about him after he was supposed to be grieving his lover?

"Hiro, that's impossible, you were with Suguru, and you still love him!" he cried. He couldn't believe that what came out of the red-haired man's mouth. It couldn't be true! But he would be proven wrong yet again. He feels the teen's arms wrapped around him and his face inches away from his.

"This is crazy!" K shouted pushing him away. "You can't like me!" But it seemed like Hiro wouldn't give up until K believed that what he was saying was true. Before the former soldier could say what was on his mind, hiro said this to him.

~end flashback~

'Maybe I _should _give this a shot.' K thought. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he made his way to the teen Sorcerer to tell him what was on his mind.

"Hiroshi, Can I have a word with you?" the blond man asked. Hiro gave a sharp glare at the man he sort of liked. After the display that he put on for the younger man, it was a wonder that he would even look at him the same.

"I don't know, Can you?" Hiro asked sarcastically. The former soldier rolled his eyes at the statement. The red haired boy then realized that maybe he was being a bit too petty with his friend. Could he have come on too strong?

"Seriously, the attitude…" K began only to be interrupted by his friend's thoughts. He was surprised with what he was told.

"K, listen, I know that earlier I told you that I liked you, and I meant it. But maybe I was coming on a bit strong. If you want we can take things slower."

"Well, *Sits down next to him* I guess I was a little bit thrown off by what you said. Especially since you loved Suguru so much. Just so you know, I don't want to be anyone's sloppy seconds!" he said.

"Of course not." The younger man said. "And just so _you _know, I'm no pushover."

After some joking around and making up, the two men had fallen into yet another kiss. Only this time it was meant to happen and nothing that they would hide from their friends. K's hands were roaming around the red head's body as his new lover moaned into the kiss. Shuichi watched in amusement as his two friends made up.

K pulled away from hiro only to find that he somehow had fell Unconscious. Frightened for the younger teen, K tried to shake him awake.

"Hiro, Hiro wake up!" K shouted. But there was no response. He then laid the boy down and tried performing CPR on him but to no avail. K checked for a pulse on his friend only to find that there was none.

"Someone HELP! HELP PLEASE!" he cried.

Chapter 8 end.

Normally I would have some witty comments to put here but I don't today, Sorry anyway chapter 10 will be up next week, SEE YOU SOON AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	10. Chapter 9: Healing

Here is chapter 10 everyone. What happens when someone you love is hurt? Will you take revenge? Will you do better to protect them? But what if it weren't them? What if it was someone you didn't know? All of these questions in case you didn't know are the point of this chapter. Enjoy.

Warning: Yaoi (As always) lime

Chapter 9: Healing

Barely hanging on with his life, Hiro lied in the hospital bed, unaware of what was being said, done or planned. When it was found out that he was poisoned, both K and Shuichi were devastated and furious with whoever may have tried to hurt their friend. How far either of them would go depended on whether or not the sorcerer survived the night. Meanwhile, Taki was being scolded by his master for failing to complete his mission yet again. But being scolded by the king was mild compared to what K or Shuichi would do if they found out what he had done.

As the rest of the gang waited anxiously for the answers to their unknown questions, Ryuichi was trying his hardest to talk K out of doing something that he may regret. But not before stop Shuichi from blaming himself for something he never meant to happen.

"This is all my fault!" Shucihi wept. "I never should have given him that drink!"

"Shuichi, its okay, you didn't know." Ryuichi said trying to calm him down. He knew that his friend would never intentionally harm anyone, especially his friend. But because the teen gave Hiro that poison, he felt that he was to blame; even if he wasn't truly at fault.

"Shuichi, Hiro's going to be okay, don't worry. And even if god forbid he doesn't, it's not your fault at all, we all know that you would never do anything to hurt him." The general reassured again. But it didn't seem like his words were getting through to Shuichi and if they were, then he wasn't letting them. He continued to blame himself for the poison incident.

"Ryu, you don't understand, what happened to Hiro _is _because of me. It's all because I didn't look out for him. Why does everyone I care about always have to suffer?! First Sakano, then K and now Hiro! Why does everyone have to get hurt because of me?!"

**_Slap! _**Ryuichi couldn't stand to see the warrior slash warlock beat himself up for something that he didn't even cause. He never hit anyone like that before but it had to be done if he was going to get through to his junior.

"Shuichi, I know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose and I know that whoever tried to hurt Hiro is going to get what they deserve. *holds him in an embrace* believe me, I know that you're the last person who would ever hurt anyone you loved." Ryuichi held the teen in his arms to console him. Though, Shuichi had begun to think about more than just Hiro being poisoned.

"R-Ryu-sama, what if it wasn't Hiro? What if had been Eiri? Someone might have been after him." Shuichi asked. He knew that there would be people in the castle that would do harm to the prince, especially during special occasions but since Eiri wasn't there, one of them would be a target.

_Shuichi, everything is going to be okay, I know it. _The general thought. _But what if it was you who got poisoned? I couldn't live with that I just couldn't._

"Ryu-sama, Thank you." Shuichi said.

* * *

~One hour later~

"Look out below!" Ryuichi shouted as he pounced on his ex husband. Even though he and K were romantically detached they still had love for each other as friends and as parents of their beloved son. They always knew what the other might be feeling even when they're apart, and being reunited was no different. Other than K being injured when he returned to the castle. But even then Ryuichi had sensed that perhaps his ex was interested in Hiro, even when no one else noticed. He also knew that K had a tendency to be reckless especially if he were to swear vengeance.

"Hey, Ryuichi." K greeted. He was still reeling from all the wounds he had. Sure he wasn't hurt physically but the damage done to his heart was worse than anything.

"K, I just visited Hiro, He's doing fine now. The doctor said he should be up in a few minutes." The general announced. Then he began to try to comfort K. but not before getting to the bottom of how they got together.

"Anyway, about you two, How long have you been creeping around? Hmmmm?" He asked teasingly.

"Ryuichi, cut that out!" The blond man demanded.

"Come on, I know you've had your eye on him since you've met! *Nudges his arm*"

K was now completely red in the face from his ex's teasing. But he knew it was true, he was infatuated with Hiro but when he was, the sorcerer was already attached to someone else. But when he finally got what he wanted, it all seemed a bit too convenient to him. But he felt himself falling for the red haired teen. But Hiro's loss wasn't the only thing that made him question whether or not they were right for each other. There was also their age gap.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit infatuated with him when we met. But he can't help that he so Irresistable." K confessed.

"I knew it! K's in _love!" _Ryuichi teased again.

"Stop it!" he said. After being teased for quite some time, K and Ryuichi ended up getting serious about what was going on. About whether or not Hiro would be okay and whether or not K was going to do anything rash.

"K, I understand how you feel, I really do, I mean if that were Michael I-" But before Ryuichi could finish, K revealed his intentions.

"I'm not gonna stand by and just let whoever did this get away with it! They'll pay." The blond man hissed. His ex knew that anytime someone swore revenge that nothing good would come out of it. He believed that revenge didn't solve anything and never would.

"I bet it was Taki!" K continued. "He had to have done it. That bastard is always ruining my life!"

"I don't know who it was K, but if it _was_ Taki then that makes taking revenge more dangerous! You know how powerful he is and how many loyal soldiers he's got. Trying to take him on would be suicide! Besides, you know that revenge doesn't solve anything!" the general lectured. But K was so full of anger that he didn't want to hear anything that Ryuichi or anyone said.

"You just don't get it do you?" The former soldier continued. "Taki has to be taken down and he has to pay for what he did, you're the one who said that the person who did this would get what they deserve and that's what I'm going to give him!" soon after that, K tried to storm away only to be stopped by his ex again. There was no way Ryuichi was about to let anyone else be reckless again even if he sometimes was.

"K, please think about what you're doing! I don't want you to do this and neither would Hiro! Please K!" he begged. The former soldier looked in his eyes and saw worry, the same worry he saw when he was forced to flee the castle. Instead of storming off as he was about to do, he just went to see how is lover was doing. As angry as he was at Taki, he just wanted to see the man he loved.

"How are you feeling?" the blond asked. Hiro barely raised his head to see that it was none other than his new love sitting beside him.

"K, I'm sorry." He said. Sorry? What could he be sorry for?

"Don't apologize; I'm just glad you're alright." K replied, and then kissed the younger man on his forehead. "They're searching for the person that did this to you."

"I'm sure they are." Hiro said sarcastically. He began to suspect that something wasn't right; whoever poisoned him had to obviously be in the castle but it also had to be someone that everyone trusted. But he wasn't sure who or if he was the target.

"You know something," he continued. "I think that whoever tried to kill me wasn't after me, they might have been after prince Eiri."

It did make sense. Who else could be the target other than a symbol of royalty? But now they had an even bigger problem on their hands. Shuichi; if he knew that someone was after Eiri he would try to take vengeance just like K was planning to.

"If that is true then we can't tell Shuichi about this." The older man concluded he knew how Shuichi could get; after all he remembered how things went down four months ago. He wasn't about to let it happen again. It wasn't long before K noticed how Hiro was looking at the door. It didn't seem like anyone else was coming in at the time. He got even more suspicious when the teen pulled him onto the hospital bed with him.

**

* * *

**

LIME STARTS HERE!!!

"Wait a minute Hiro!" K shouted. Only to be pinned down by the younger man. His lips now one with that of the sorcerers. He struggled within himself to stop what was coming, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Hiro stop! As much as I want to have you right now, we can't! You just woke up and—oh god, Hiro!" before K could pull away from him, hiro began stroking his member. His movements started out slow but gradually sped up, earning him more moans from the older man.

"H-Hiro, please stop…" K panted.

"Just because we can't have intercourse doesn't mean we can't pleasure each other in other ways." The red head said seductively. Then he began to lower his head to the older man's now hard cock. Taking literally all of him into his mouth.

"H-Hiro…" was all the former solider could breathe out besides the pants and moans that escaped with it. It got even more difficult to get him to stop when he sucked harder. And even more so as he bobbed his head up and down. Felling his release, K reluctantly pulled Hiro away.

**LIME ENDS HERE!!!**

"Hiro, we shouldn't be doing this now! I'd rather you rest first, I'll see you at home!" He said. Frustrated that he didn't get to finish, Hiro slammed his head on the pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

_that jerk!_ The red head thought.

Alright that's a weird place to end the chapter but It needed to be done. Chapter 11 should be up soon. See you.


	11. Chapter 10:Trouble

Here is chapter 11 everyone.

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

-William Shakespeare

Warning(s): YAOI, LEMON! (You know the drill, don't like don't read!) Graphic violence

Key:

'' Thoughts

_I= the spell_

I don't own gravitation

Chapter 10: Trouble

Hiro had to stay at the hospital for further treatment. Even though to most he seemed fine, it would take a long time for the poison in him to be completely expelled from his body. Until then he couldn't have any physical contact with anyone for the next few days during they're visits. Meanwhile, K was beginning to question Hiro's motives for being with him if he had any. He still wondered if perhaps the red head was for real when he told him how he felt or if he was only a replacement for the love he once had. Plus, he had his son to think about; a divorce was enough for the young boy but K finding someone new would only bring more confusion to his little one.

Taki was thinking of a new way to carry out his mission. He knew that this would possibly be his last chance to get rid of Shuichi before the king decided to get rid of him. And this time he knew just what to do and how to do it. He was well aware that there was no ways that Eiri, K or Ryuichi would allow him anywhere near the teen, so he figured out a way to change that.

"I thought this would come in handy one day." He said staring into an old spell book. He barely ever used it since he got it but now he was ready for it and its power. He was also ready to get rid of Shuichi in the most discrete way possible. After setting everything up perfectly, he was ready to perform his spell, but not before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" He shouted. He went to the door and saw the worst person that he could possibly see at the time, his target.

"S-Shindou, How goes your training?" he greeted. 'Why did _he _have to show up?'

"Lord Taki, may I talk to you for a moment?" Shuichi asked. He appeared to be serious about wanting to talk to him. Taki knew that letting the pink haired boy in would expose his plan. He quickly thought of something.

"Not now, I'm busy." He said. "Can we talk later?" when he saw Shuichi trying to see what he was doing, he quickly shoved the young teen out of his doorway and slammed it shut. All that did was raise more suspicion to the rookie.

"Just what kind of spell was he doing?" Shuichi asked himself. He knew the basics of magic but had yet to try any spells for fear of losing control. But whatever Taki was up to frightened him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saiou was taunting Eiri yet again. Only this time he had a very good reason to do so. And a damn good reason to torture him.

"I wonder what that marshmallow will say when he finds out about this?" the psychic said.

"I thought I told you to shut up about that!" the blond prince demanded. He knew that what he did was not only very risky but would possibly result in a world of hurt for both him and Shuichi. He went through hell to make sure that no one who knew about it would tell.

"Doesn't that little brat have magic now? *Pauses* OOOH YOU ARE IN FOR IT WHEN HE FINDS OUT!" the younger man taunted again.

"Mention any word of that deal to him and you will die!" Eiri threatened him. And he would act on that threat if it happened. Sure making a secret deal wasn't the best idea but it would be worse if anyone got involved. Saiou on the other hand was always involved in everything devious. After all, he was the one who would bring chaos and Disarray to the world one day. But with his power stripped that would be difficult.

"If I was you, I would have at least waited a few more months to push the wedding as far up as you did. I bet he would use a spell to blow you to pieces." Saiou continued mocking the older man. Then they heard someone coming toward Eiri's room. They peeked out the door to see that it was none other than Shuichi. The psychic teleported out of there with this message:

"Good luck your highness, you'll need it when you're life is at steak."

'Miserable bastard.' Eiri thought. He then went back to his bed to sleep all of the taunting off, but that would be short lived when a certain pink haired teen was found levitating above him.

"Ahh! What the— what do you think you're doing you damned brat!? Get down before someone sees you!" he struggled to find any words to describe what he saw. It looked like his brat was trying out some of his magic when he could barely even control it.

"I said get down you dumb ass!" Eiri shouted again. Few things scared him, one of the things that did scare him was magic, especially uncontrollable magic that could endanger the lives of everyone around it. That's what Shuichi had. But all of that seemed to be under control since Hiro was helping him control it. The teen slowly floated down to his lover's king sized bed. If Shuichi had used magic before, this was Eiri's first time ever seeing him do it.

"Never float above me like that again!" he ordered. The younger man just gave a innocent smile. All the heir could do at that point was wonder how he could love someone so hyper and unpredictable.

"Eiri, I missed you!" Shuichi screamed pouncing on Eiri. His happy go lucky attitude made it even harder for the prince to tell what was going on. Pushing the wedding as far forward as he did made things bad enough but actually telling Shuichi about it and ending what they worked so hard for would only hurt them both. But he would have to come clean eventually. But before he told Shuichi about his deal that he might have already broken, he first needed to tell him what was on his mind.

"It's funny you came here, I needed to talk to you anyway." He began.

"Me first," Shuichi interrupted him. "I know that things haven't exactly been great since we got here I mean well being attacked by an evil shaman almost getting killed by pirates and Hiro getting poisoned. I realize that everything bad that happens to people is because of me. I don't want to put anyone else in danger, especially you Eiri. I love you and I want to be able to protect you but how can I if I couldn't even help my friend? Let's face it, I'm a failure."

"That you are." Eiri added. Those words made Shuichi burn with anger.

"Eiri!" He shouted.

"Alright, calm down. Sure you might fail as a warrior when it comes to fighting but you're not so bad now, well actually you haven't been in the field so we wouldn't know but I'm sure you've improved…slightly." The blond lectured. Shuichi knew that Eiri could be cold and somewhat an asshole to him but he did care for him.

"I just hope that whatever happens that I am strong enough to hold my own." Shuichi said.

"I'm sure you will." Eiri said. "Just remember, you'll be fine 'cause you've got me."

It gave him great relief that he had the ones he loved by his side when things got rough especially since he didn't know the danger that he was already in courtesy of the king's advisor. It wasn't long before they found themselves wrapped in each others arms, locked in a loving kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taki was getting ready to perform his spell. The very spell he believed would end everything once and for all.

_"Forces of darkness, forces of hell here my call._

_Lend me your power and make Shuichi shindou fall,_

_Bring is terror to its ends_

_Let him be destroyed by his friends_

_Forces from the darkness above_

_Take refuge in the one he loves_

_Let the darkness in him fill_

_Drive his love and shoot to kill!"_

After he spoke those words, everything began to fall apart all over the castle. It appeared that everyone was in a state of chaos. Taki knew that it wouldn't be long before his spell was successful. All he had to do was wait for the spell to take effect and watch as Shuichi's friends did his dirty work.

The spell seemed to grasp K, Sakano and Ryuichi as they had already grabbed weapons and headed to Shuichi's room.

"The king will certainly be pleased once they get rid of him, He'd never fight the people he loves. It's all over, Shindou!" Taki sneered.

* * *

Back in Eiri's room, he and Shuichi were lying in their bed recovering from their latest activities. It would take a while for Taki's spell to hit him since Eiri's room was so far away from the others. But it was worth the wait for him. Shuichi didn't know it but he was about to face the biggest fight of his life.

"Eiri…That was…amazing…" Shuichi panted.

"It sure was." Eiri added. Sure they had been intimate before and it was always incredible but this time it felt different. Not because of anything new they introduced in bed but because of the secrets that they were holding from each other. Some were devastating to reveal while others weren't even known by them. But at that point all that mattered to the couple was each other, how much time they had together and they're ever growing trust in one another, at least Shuichi was the one with no doubts. Eiri on the other hand doubted not his pink lover but himself. All of the dreams he had about hurting Shuichi made him believe that the longer they were together the more he was risking the teen's life.

Just when he seemed to be sleeping he felt some straddling themselves around his waist. The blond looked up to see that it was indeed his lover.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"You just couldn't wait could you?" he asked. The responses he got were the pants and moans from the smaller man and the bouncing on his hard cock. All that mattered to him was that he was with Eiri and nothing could ruin what they had. His pace never slowed down as he continued to ride the blond.

"Eiri…oh god...EIRI!" Shuichi moaned in pleasure as the older man continued to thrust in him from below. It wouldn't be long before his release would come but he wanted that moment to last, so he held it back as much as he was able to. Eiri placed his hands on the smaller boy's waist and began pulling it along with his body down on his member, earning more screams from the teen.

"Ahhh…Oh!" Shuichi screamed out. This time he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Eiri I'm---- Oh god EIRI!" with that, he came all over his lover's stomach and chest. It looked like everything was normal for this couple, at least until Shuichi noticed that his prince wouldn't let him go.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

"W-what's going on? Eiri are you alright?" He asked but the answer he got was not only the last thing he was expecting, it might have been the last thing he ever heard. but it didn't take him long to figure things out when the blond prince began using his telekinesis. Only this time it was different, his sharp knives were floating above the smaller boy.

"No…please don't!" the teen cried.

! Sorry random moment. Anyway there's the chapter everyone.


	12. Chapter 11: Dark signs

Here is chapter 12 everyone, I am so, so sorry that this is so late but I have had so many projects to do at once. I've been out of the fan fiction field for a while so I don't know how this will turn out.

I don't own gravitation.

WARNING: This is an extended version of the second half of chapter 10 with some new scenes. Also, Yaoi , violence.

Insert: Scenes from chapters 15-18, 23, 24 and 25 from vol. 1 and chapters 2 and 3 from this story.

Chapter 11: Dark signs

Meanwhile, Taki was getting ready to perform his spell. The very spell he believed would end everything once and for all.

_"Forces of darkness, forces of hell here my call._

_Lend me your power and make Shuichi shindou fall,_

_Bring is terror to its ends_

_Let him be destroyed by his friends_

_Forces from the darkness above_

_Take refuge in the one he loves_

_Let the darkness in him fill_

_Drive his love and shoot to kill!"_

After he spoke those words, everything began to fall apart all over the castle. It appeared that everyone was in a state of chaos. Taki knew that it wouldn't be long before his spell was successful. All he had to do was waiting for the spell to take effect and watch as Shuichi's friends did his dirty work.

The spell seemed to grasp K, Sakano and Ryuichi as they had already grabbed weapons and headed to Shuichi's room.

"The king will certainly be pleased once they get rid of him, He'd never fight the people he loves. It's all over, Shindou!" Taki sneered. However, there was one thing that Taki didn't count on when he did that the spell. For that moment he forgot that there were a few people that the spell can't affect. But it didn't matter to him; all he really wanted was to be rid of that pink haired menace once and for all.

Shortly after the spell took effect, or at least should have taken effect, Taki left his room and got ready for his next plan. As much as he failed to do what he was supposed to, he had a new plan to further destroy Shuichi.

Meanwhile In the hospital, Hiro was pondering everything that happened in the past few months. He knew that something was definitely rotten since they got to Eternias but now it was almost biting him on the behind. Then it all came back to him.

"It all started back when we first arrived here, at first it seemed like everything was going smoothly until K started telling us about how dangerous it was here."

~Flashback- over 8 months ago…

"Why do we always have to go through creepy forests?" Hiro started to rant. "Why is it that every time we get to a new town that we end up going trough another forest? I just know that we're going to get attacked again and again until one of us gets burned, poisoned, kidnapped or killed. It's only a matter of time."

"If I were you fellas, I'd listen to your friend." An unknown voice agreed. They all looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a man with long blond hair put in a ponytail wearing a torn up armor.

"These here woods are gravely dangerous. If you value your lives you will turn back as soon as possible." He demanded. None of the group knew if they could trust his word.

"Why should we?" Suguru asked. "We came this far."

The man came closer to them and told them all to sit down. Then he explained all the dangers of this forest and how he had seen and experienced it firsthand.

"If you continue to stay you will end up getting drawn into evil, war and betrayal, this kingdom was built on a hellmouth, built on greed and destruction. The longer you stay here the more you will be tempted by the darkness until it finally consumes you. Sure it may not affect you now, but living here brings out the worst in people, I know, I've seen it."

But some of the guys didn't seem to buy it.

"If you ask me this all sounds like a tall tale you came up with yourself." Eiri said. Then after that the man began to point a twig at him.

"You don't have to believe what I say but it's true. There is evil here and all over this kingdom. You better leave now while you have your lives."

"The only evil here is your dirty clothes and hair." Suguru said. Then he went to walk away but was stopped by his red-haired lover. Both Hiro and shuichi were beginning to wonder if maybe he was telling the truth.

"I think we should stay here, Suguru." Hiro said. "What if K is right and we do run into more trouble?"

The psychic was shocked to hear that hiro might be taking someone else's side instead of his. This had never happened before; not even in the village they used to live in.

~End first flashback.~

"Then we saw Sakano, he was brainwashed by that creep. It appeared that Suguru's visions weren't just coming true but they all added up to something terrible." Hiro said as he recalled the first few months that they were in this land. Why it took him this long to put it all together would surprise even him.

~Flashback 2~

Sakano, what's the matter?" he asked. His response was a wave of energy coming from his body blasting him clear across the forest, slamming him into a tree. After that Suguru's powers began to lose control. He knew that the only way that would happen was in the presence of Psycho power. That's when he finally figured it out. The conclusion devastated him.

"S-Sakano is… the minion from the vision…" he said.

"Evil has come:" K concluded.

"There's something else to this isn't it?" Eiri asked. Hiro did not respond. Then he began to head for the exit when he was stopped again. Now the couple was sure that he was hiding something.

"Hiro, does Suguru have any problems with his powers that we should know about?" Shuichi asked. It was finally time for the magician to come clean about his lover's secret. He knew that it would jeopardize the psychics trust in him but this was a serious matter that could get out of hand if it wasn't resolved.

"Well, he does sometimes lose control of his powers suddenly." Hiro said. "I've seen it happen, it's really scary. It was like I didn't know who he was anymore. But I don't think that transformation had anything to do with the powers that be."

"The powers that…be?" Shuichi repeated. That phrase was new to the pink haired teen.

"Suguru and I…we get our abilities from the powers, and they grow overtime with training. We were born with all of these abilities. Sometimes we lose control because of them or an outside force." Hiro finally explained.

"In other words, these powers that be like to mess with you." Eiri conclueded.

"Sometimes but I doubt it was them…" Hiro replied.

"If that's true then why didn't Suguru goes all psycho and kill us?" Shuichi asked.

"That's because this is a warning, he's fighting that dark presence off right now." Hiro answered.

Suguru finally awoke from his "nap" and heard all of his friends thinking up possible reasons for him losing control of his powers. Ever since he was a kid he would sometimes lose control of his energy and it would start destroying everything in its path.

Not to long ago, before meeting Shuichi and Yuki he experienced a similar problem, a problem that almost killed hiro.

End flashback 2

"I should have known… all of this was predetermined before we even left. And what K said... I'm starting to think that this is what he meant. I can only hope that there's a way to fight whatever evil is coming our way." The teen said to himself. Then everything came back to him at once. It was clear what was happening and why, though he didn't see it all he was sure that The fight four months ago had something to do with him being poisoned.

~Flashback 3~

"Your majesty!" He cried. "A swarm of Pirates and assassins are attacking the village, two guards are already dead. They're heading this way right now."

Lord Usami was shocked to hear the news. "Just what kind of pirates are they, K."

"Your majesty, you can't possibly believe him, He is a traitor to our land!" the advisor said.

"Taki that is enough! What kind of pirates were they?" He asked.

"Ottoman Pirates…" K said. Then he fell to the floor and blacked out. He knew what had to be done about this.

"Taki, Send some soldiers to defend the castle, Ryuichi get K to the medical ward immediately. Everyone, stay calm, you are in good hand here!" he ordered.

The minute they heard about the ottoman ship, The four men all knew what was coming. An all out war. But not with Edenia, No, this was war between Eternias and the ottoman Pirates.

* * *

However, there was one problem; Suguru didn't trust the former soldier in the slightest and when it came to being around Hiro, he really didn't trust him. It was obvious that something may have been going on between them and he was going to find out. As he passed the medical ward, he could hear what sounded like two people laughing. The laughing sounded very familiar to him and he began to hear some other, more peculiar sounds, getting more suspicious he opened the door that was strangely unlocked. He saw that Hiro and K were just joking around about something. Although Suguru was not one to jump to conclusions, his mistrust towards K was overwhelming to say the least.

Just as he was ready to confront them he had yet another vision, only this one would be more painful than the first.

_

* * *

_

_Image_

_A group of Gorgons are attacking Eternias and turning everyone into solid stone. Controlling the gorgons is a masked witch holding a mysterious jar._

_End image._

* * *

Suguru lost his balance and fell back first to the floor. He was now barely conscious from that last vision. It was rare for any psychic to have more than one vision a day, at least after a few minutes of having his vision about Shuichi.

K and Hiro ran out of the room to check on their comrade. It looked like the visions had him in intense pain. Hiro went to the psychic side, hoping that what he thought was happening to him wasn't.

"Suguru, are you alright? Suguru!" Hiro shouted. But there was no response. He then saw that Suguru was having yet another vision and that's when the worst started to cross his mind.

Hiro knew that the only time Suguru would have three visions in a row was if his dark energy was taking over him.

"What did you see?" Hiro asked. He couldn't help but worry about the man he loved. It looked like he would finally circum to the visions painful impact on his body. Just like in his prophecy.

"Gorgons, Lot's of gorgons were attacking the kingdom. And … before that… I saw master Shuichi…fighting the leader of those pirates. Hiro, That priest was right… These visions really were too much for me to bear. I should have gotten rid of them; you shouldn't have…found me." Suguru explained.

"You don't understand! I love you and I will search to the ends of the earth for you! Suguru…Please…Don't die on me…I need you!" Hiro cried.

"I can't…. I want to stay in this world with you, all of you but I can't … he won't let me…Why can't I stay…?** (2)"**

"Hiro, what's wrong?" K asked staring at the lifeless teen. He then saw that Hiro was doing everything he can to resuscitate the boy but failing miserably. But soon Suguru rose again, however something was different about him. Different and frightening.** (3)**

"Suguru…" Hiro called. He couldn't help but have nothing but fear after what happened the other year with him. Every time this dark entity took over it was for some reason always trying to kill hiro. At first the sorcerer never understood why but on this day he finally understood. _He _was the only thing standing between Suguru and pure darkness. He was the one who should have been able to keep this from happening but it failed miserably. He didn't believe what the other magicians said about it being destiny. But from what has been happening since they came it looked like it was destiny after all. Then the psychic finally spoke, but not necessarily as himself.

"Finally I'm rid of that wretched fool, "he began. "I was wondering when that runt would die. And now that he's out of my way, I can get rid of you!"

Hiro had a good idea what happened to his lover. It was just like in the prophecy they heard before.

~End third flashback~

With no one around ready to stop him from going anywhere, Hiro was able to slip out of the hospital bed and out of the window to head back to the castle. He could sense that something rotten was also in the castle, and whatever it was he would be there to stop it. At least he hoped so.

Meanwhile Shuichi was in hiding from his now bewitched lover. He at first thought that perhaps what Eiri was telling him about losing control had finally happened. But for the many days he always thought that Eiri would have some self control and be able to keep from hurting him and the others. He figured that there had to be a way for him to fix things, but how?

_Why is Eiri doing this, I thought he…I thought he loved me. _Shuichi thought. He was now hiding in the deserted ballroom. However he could sense that he wasn't alone. At the first rustle the pink haired rookie turned around, but saw no one. Then not long after, he heard what appeared to be something large and heavy dropping. Shuichi slithered into the corner and tried his best to keep from screaming.

_Could Eiri have found me?_ Shuichi thought. All he could think about was what might have happened to make his love go berserk.

~Flashback 4~

"It's funny you came here, I needed to talk to you anyway." He began.

"Me first," Shuichi interrupted him. "I know that things haven't exactly been great since we got here I mean well being attacked by an evil shaman almost getting killed by pirates and Hiro getting poisoned. I realize that everything bad that happens to people is because of me. I don't want to put anyone else in danger, especially you Eiri. I love you and I want to be able to protect you but how can I if I couldn't even help my friend? Let's face it, I'm a failure."

"That you are." Eiri added. Those words made Shuichi burn with anger.

"Eiri!" He shouted.

"Alright, calm down. Sure you might fail as a warrior when it comes to fighting but you're not so bad now, well actually you haven't been in the field so we wouldn't know but I'm sure you've improved…slightly." The blond lectured. Shuichi knew that Eiri could be cold and somewhat an asshole to him but he did care for him.

"I just hope that whatever happens that I am strong enough to hold my own." Shuichi said.

"I'm sure you will." Eiri said. "Just remember, you'll be fine 'cause you've got me."

It gave him great relief that he had the ones he loved by his side when things got rough especially since he didn't know the danger that he was already in courtesy of the king's advisor. It wasn't long before they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, locked in a loving kiss. Not long after, the teen broke their kiss.

"What were you going to say, Eiri." He asked.

"Nothing…" He said. Everything seemed normal at first when they took things to the next level, but unknown to their knowledge, Taki had cast a malevolent t spell that would force them to fight to the death, or at least leading the pink haired teen to hide from him.

~End flashback~

* * *

"HELP ME!!" A voice screamed out in pain.

"Who's there?" Shuichi half whispered. He looked around for anyone that might be in trouble while at the same time trying to stay out of the way of whoever was chucking random objects across the ballroom. He knew that whatever was going on he had to help whoever was in trouble.

"Someone please help, this guy's gone crazy!" The voice cried once again.

"I knew it, Eiri is looking for me." Shuichi whispered as he rushed to the aid of whoever was crying for help. For the next few seconds, the young warrior would be dodging heavy objects and saving a life. He then found the man crying for help only the person he was expecting.

"Lord Taki?!" he screamed out in shock. Of all the people he expected to see being attacked, he never thought that it would end up being the man that was trying to get rid of him. It appeared that his fears were confirmed; Prince Eiri was looking for him and found Taki instead. What neither of them knew was that when calling upon dark forces meant putting the hosts minds and bodies in the hands of an uncontrollable entity; one that can do what it pleases.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening." Taki said frantically hoping that it was all a dream. Perhaps it all was a horrible nightmare that he could wake up from, but or maybe he was really trapped in a helpless position.

"Lord Taki, just stay where you are!" Shuichi ordered the advisor. He didn't' know what would happen if he tried to use his magic to help him but it was worth a try. But he also knew that using his magic meant risking everyone's life in the castle.

"_Vines, bind his aggressor to the ground." _He shouted. Worried of what would happen he ran behind another statue for cover, not the best idea. Especially since most psychics are immune to ordinary magic. If he knew that he would have thought twice about fighting back with such a pathetic weapon. Nevertheless, the teen would somehow find a way to get Eiri back to his old self. Taki however wasn't satisfied at all, not only that his plan to get rid of Shuichi failed miserably but that he was also the target.

"You're going to hide at a time like this?" He asked frustrated.

"I don't know what else to do!" Shuichi exclaimed. Usually he was the one getting himself into jams, but little did the pink haired boy know, it was the man he aided that got him into this jam.

Meanwhile Hiro was rushing back to the castle to reveal what he believed was fated to happen to his friends. Will he get there in time, or will their fate be sealed before he can even get through the gates.

Again, I'm so sorry that this took so long, I've just been making so many adjustments and with my latest project that I'm working on I 've barely had time to write this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but see you then.


	13. Chapter 12:The truth comes out part 1

Here is chapter 13 everyone. Sorry it took so long again. Anyway enjoy the chapter, hope you brought popcorn and some coke this time.

Chapter 12: The truth comes out Part 1

"HELP ME!" A voice screamed out in pain.

"Who's there?" Shuichi half whispered. He looked around for anyone that might be in trouble while at the same time trying to stay out of the way of whoever was chucking random objects across the ballroom. He knew that whatever was going on he had to help whoever was in trouble.

"Someone please help, this guy's gone crazy!" The voice cried once again.

"I knew it, Eiri is looking for me." Shuichi whispered as he rushed to the aid of whoever was crying for help. For the next few seconds, the young warrior would be dodging heavy objects and saving a life. He then found the man crying for help only the person he was expecting.

"Lord Taki?" he screamed out in shock. Of all the people he expected to see being attacked, he never thought that it would end up being the man that was trying to get rid of him. It appeared that his fears were confirmed; Prince Eiri was looking for him and found Taki instead. What neither of them knew was that when calling upon dark forces meant putting the hosts minds and bodies in the hands of an uncontrollable entity; one that can do what it pleases.

"This isn't happening this isn't happening." Taki said frantically hoping that it was all a dream. Perhaps it all was a horrible nightmare that he could wake up from, but or maybe he was really trapped in a helpless position.

"Lord Taki, just stay where you are!" Shuichi ordered the advisor. He didn't' know what would happen if he tried to use his magic to help him but it was worth a try. But he also knew that using his magic meant risking everyone's life in the castle.

"_Vines, bind his aggressor to the ground." _He shouted. Worried of what would happen he ran behind another statue for cover, not the best idea. Especially since most psychics are immune to ordinary magic. If he knew that he would have thought twice about fighting back with such a pathetic weapon. Nevertheless, the teen would somehow find a way to get Eiri back to his old self. Taki however wasn't satisfied at all, not only that his plan to get rid of Shuichi failed miserably but that he was also the target.

"You're going to hide at a time like this?" He asked frustrated.

"I don't know what else to do!" Shuichi exclaimed. Usually, he was the one getting himself into jams, but little did the pink haired boy know, it was the man he aided that got him into this jam.

"Dammit Shindou, can't you think of a plan?" the wizard demanded.

"I am thinking of a plan! My plan is getting the hell out of here!" Shuichi snapped.

Irritated by Shuichi cowardliness, Taki decided to take matters into his own hands, again. He found a wooden block and chucked it at the blond psychic. It was close but didn't quite hit its mark. Shuichi, outraged by his actions, Shuichi rose from his portion of the hiding place and pulled Taki away. He didn't want to hurt Eiri no matter how much the blond wanted to kill him.

"Are you stupid, that's still Eiri!" he screamed. "Whatever's going on with him, I know I can fix it, but you can't hurt him!"

"Shindou, You're precious prince is no longer the prince you knew, if you want to live you'll have to fight him!" The dark wizard explained to him. Shuichi didn't want to hurt his lover at all. In fact, the last thing he wanted was to fight anyone let alone the one he loved so. Soon the teen started to catch on to what was happening, or at least half of it.

"Wait a moment….Was this… _your _doing, lord Taki?" he asked. Surprised by the sudden question that came out of his companion's mouth, he tried to find a way out of this fix. But judging from the look on his face, it would be impossible to avoid this. Shuichi may act idiotic but he isn't as stupid as many thought him to be.

"Well, yes and no!" taki answered. He was trying to find a good reason to tell Shuichi that wouldn't reveal is true intentions. After all, if Shuichi knew about his plan, it would ruin everything for him and the king.

"What do you mean yes and no? You better tell the truth and you damn well better have a good explanation for what you did, 'lord' Taki!" Shuichi roared at the dark wizard. There was no getting around it now.

"Your lies won't hold me off anymore, whatever you did to make my Eiri this way you better tell me and you will help me fix this… if you refuse I'll report you to the king!"

"And what good would that do?" Taki asked. Shuichi then got more suspicious of how the wizard was acting. In fact some would say that he gave himself and his king away.

"This was, after all, his doing." Taki explained. "I've just been following orders from him."

"Following…orders…?" the teen repeated. Some of what Taki was saying.

_So he and the king were in this together but why. _He thought.

"Since neither of us will be alive long enough to argue anyway, I'll tell you why the king ordered me to do this." The wizard began.

"Well, enough dilly-dallying, TELL ME!" the pink haired warlock demanded. He wasn't in the mood for games anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiro was rushing back to the castle to reveal what he believed was fated to happen to his friends. Will he get there in time, or will their fate be sealed before he can even get through the gates. As he went into the castle he sensed that something wasn't right. In fact he knew that things were going down before but as he entered it seemed worse. The front hall was completely empty and there was screaming coming from the cathedral chamber. And the voices didn't make the situation any better; the voices of arguing young men were damningly familiar.

"Shuichi…Lord Taki? What the—what's going on?" Hiro shouted unsure of what was going on. He followed the voices to the cathedral only to find some of the monks were unconscious one of them however had blood spilling out of his neck. That was a sign of a terrible crime.

"Who could have done this?" he asked himself. His answer wasn't far behind. In fact it was out of the hallway and into the cathedral that he would find out. There he found his friend yelling at the king's advisor. And he seemed very angry for some reason. Not wanting to startle them, he hid behind the open door, eavesdropping on their conversation. However he was found by yet another familiar face.

"Nakano, this is a surprise." A deep emotionless voice greeted. Hiro turned to see that it was the prince. Things were now getting even more suspicious.

"Y-Your highness…I could say the same thing." _Something doesn't seem right..._He said. It wasn't long before he could tell that something was wrong with his friend. He could tell by the look in his eyes. Hiro then raised his staff at the bewitched blonde hoping that he could find break the spell over him.

"Just what are you planning to do with your little toy?" Eiri asked.

"Your highness, just stay still, I'm not here to hurt you." Hiro said as he began to recite a short but effective spell that would reveal the truth.

"_Shadow, Show yourself!" _He recited. He tried to drive whatever was controlling Eiri all the meanwhile, Shuichi was lashing out at the dark wizard behind it, not pulling a single punch. Spirit from hell was starting to slowly drag out of Eiri's body but it was very stubborn. As Hiro tried to drive the spirit out of the blond prince, it was pulling itself back in slowly until it completely engulfed itself back into its host.

"You're stronger than I thought." Hiro said to the evil spirit that went back into the blond prince's spirit. It was then that he knew that he would need not a different spell, but more power for his spell to work. The problem was, he had no idea where to get it from. While he went into hiding, he thought about where to get more power from.

"I don't know what's going on or who's behind this but I need to figure out a way to exorcise the prince but how?" he wondered. "And how can I do this without getting chewed out by master Shuichi." Suddenly it came to him.

"Master Shuichi, that's it!" Hiro shouted. Not aware that Shuichi and Taki could hear him. Not that they would care,Taki was too busy exposing his plan to his master's enemy.  
"If he stops fighting with Lord Taki maybe I'll go to him. I wonder what they're yapping about." Hiro said to himself as he listened in on their conversation.

"To start with, the king wants you dead! The reason you ask? Well, it might be a bit too complicated for someone of your intellect to understand so I'll explain it to you in layman's terms. The king and I have a theory that you will one day try to overthrow us from the inside, being that he wants to protect what's his, he ordered me to kill you. Which failed on numerous occasions." Taki explained calmly.

Shuichi was now livid after hearing that story. It was ridiculous! How could someone like him overthrow a kingdom like Eternias it was impossible! He couldn't possibly be smart enough or vicious enough to even think such things.

"Let me get this straight," Shuichi said piecing everything Taki said together as ridiculous as it was. "Lord Usami wanted to kill me just because he thinks I'm going to overthrow eternias.*Chuckles* Now, why in god's name would he think that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Taki asked him shocked. Then he knew something wasn't right about his theory from months ago.

"Know what?" Shuichi asked. Then is expression got more serious than it already was. "YOU better tell me everything!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it." Taki agreed. "Shuichi, he wants you dead because you are the lost prince of Axis."

* * *

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this! How could that be? Shuichi seemed to be the most shocked of all. He couldn't be a prince, he was a nothing more than a bumbling warlock slash samurai that barely got lucky against a fight. There was awkward silence for the past few minutes. What broke that silence was the teen's sudden burst into laughter. Taki looked very annoyed at what he saw. This was big news and yet Shuichi was laughing about it. But some others had different opinions.

"Well ,well, you think you know a person..." The possessed Eiri said. It appeared that he had given up trying to find his prey. Only something seemed different. He no longer had the urge to kill.

"This is four months of my life I will never get back…" Taki said with a facepalm.

"Master Shuichi…A prince?" Hiro said shocked. "And he never told us?" he then turned to his friend caught in laughter at the news then he got the feeling that maybe Taki was kidding. In turn, he laughed as well.

* * *

Alrighty then, that's the chapter I'm sorry that it took so long to put up. Anyway, I know having Shuichi and Hiro laugh at the end was kind of random but there's no way anyone would believe something like that right away. Anyway review and chapter 14 should be up…IDK. Bye. Before I go I thought I'd leave Y'all this:

Note: All of this will not be in the next chapter, this is actually for the next three chapters.

_next:_

_**Shuichi realizes Taki's words were not a lie**_

_Shuichi is still laughing at what Taki said. it was ridiculous of him or anyone to even think that he was royalty. When he finally caught his breathed and stopped, the pink haired boy noticed a serious look on his face._

_"Oh, You were serious?" He asked._

_**As a result, he ends up in denial**_

_"Seriously, milord, You have your facts scrambled there's no way I can be a prince." _

**_Soon Shuichi comes to accept the truth, but not before it affects his relationships_**

**_"_**_You lied to me!" Eiri shouted angrily. He now wanted abosolutely nothing to do wtih his lover. "You've always lied to me!"_

_"Eiri I swear I didn't know!" Shuichi tried to tell him. But from the blond's demeanor, he could tell that nothing he said would change his mind._


	14. Chapter 13: The truth comes out part 2

Here's the next chapter everyone. After this, I'm putting up a poll for what to do next because I'm having a bit of writer's block

"Nothing can defeat the PENIS!"

-Nicholas Brendon, Buffy the vampire slayer

Enjoy

Chapter 13: The truth comes out part 2

Shuichi was now livid after hearing that story. It was ridiculous! How could someone like him overthrow a kingdom like Eternias it was impossible! He couldn't possibly be smart enough or vicious enough to even think such things.

"Let me get this straight," Shuichi said piecing everything Taki said together as ridiculous as it was. "Lord Usami wanted to kill me just because he thinks I'm going to overthrow eternias.*Chuckles* Now, why in god's name would he think that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Taki asked him shocked. Then he knew something wasn't right about his theory from months ago.

"Know what?" Shuichi asked. Then is expression got more serious than it already was. "YOU better tell me everything!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it." Taki agreed. "Shuichi, he wants you dead because you are the lost prince of Axis."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this! How could that be? Shuichi seemed to be the most shocked of all. He couldn't be a prince, he was a nothing more than a bumbling warlock slash samurai that barely got lucky against a fight. There was awkward silence for the past few minutes. What broke that silence was the teen's sudden burst into laughter. Taki looked very annoyed at what he saw. This was big news and yet Shuichi was laughing about it. But some others had different opinions.

"Well ,well, you think you know a person..." The possessed Eiri said. It appeared that he had given up trying to find his prey. Only something seemed different. He no longer had the urge to kill.

"This is four months of my life I will never get back…" Taki said with a facepalm.

"Master Shuichi…A prince?" Hiro said shocked. "And he never told us?" he then turned to his friend caught in laughter at the news then he got the feeling that maybe Taki was kidding. In turn, he laughed as well. Shuichi is still laughing at what Taki said. it was ridiculous of him or anyone to even think that he was royalty. When he finally caught his breathed and stopped, the pink haired boy noticed a serious look on his face.

"Oh, you were serious?" He asked. Completely thrown by Shucihi's reaction, Taki began to lose whatever was left of his sanity.

"YES I was fucking serious!" He yelled. "Why would I go through the risk of having my head chopped off by telling you?" Still not convinced that it was indeed the truth, Shuichi pressed him a bit more for a different answer.

"I mean it, Taki. Tell me the truth and quit joking around!" He ordered. Now it was a verbal fight for sanity. Taki knew that blowing his cover was a dangerous move but he wanted to stay alive, it had to be done. After all, how can he please the king if he's dead right?

"That _is _The truth you dense little…" Taki started for a moment but soon realized that he gave them away to the mad blond. The question was, was he still indeed mad.

"I've heard enough from you fools." A deep voice interrupted. The two turned around to see that it was indeed the one they were trying to stay away from, Prince Eiri. It appeared that he was still under the effects of Taki's spell, he just took a brief moment to Hear Taki say what he was going to say. Sort of like an assassin allowing his victims a last request before cutting them into tiny pieces.

"Shuichi, I hope you've taken in your last messages because I have one for you. This is the last time that you will be seeing anyone." Eiri taunted before the sudden swinging of a chandelier began. It was then That both he and Taki realized what was happening. And they were frightened for their lives.

* * *

They moved out of the way from the swinging chandelier. Though it didn't fall, there was still the possibility for another attack, one that would be much worse that a falling Chandelier. They had to find a way to get Eiri back to normal and quick. While in hiding yet again, they found someone they didn't expect to see in the cathedral.

"Hiroshi, it's quite a surprise." The wizard greeted. Not paying any mind to the fact that Eiri might have still been on their tails, even though that he was doing his best to keep the spirit inside Eiri from doing any more damage.

"Am I glad to see you two?" Hiro greeted back. "I need your help, see, his highness is--"

"We know!" The other two men said. Then it was clear what all three of them need to do. Hiro explained to them what could have been done to reverse the spell that was cast on the blond prince. But Hiro was in for yet another surprise.

"Hiro… I'm not one to point fingers in this situation but….IT'S ALL TAKI'S FAULT! HE'S THE ONE WHO PUT THAT DUMB SPELL ON MY EIRI!" Shuichi shouted. He didn't care if anyone outside could hear him or not. He just wasn't prepared to work with a man that tried to kill him. No matter how badly he wanted to help his love.

"Master Shuichi please, you have to put your anger aside and help me." Hiro pleaded with him. Not many looking outside wouldn't blame Shuichi for not wanting to work with Taki. After all, finding out someone that you barely know was trying to kill you. Even if it was the kings orders to do so.

Hiro knew that it would take a colossal miracle to get these two to work with him to reverse the spell that Taki put on him. Somehow he thought, he would have to do it himself. But could he? No, he needed them in order for the reverse to be successful. It wasn't just _their _lives that were in jeopardy, the lives of everyone in the castle were at risk as well.

"Master, It doesn't matter whose fault it is or why, all that matters is that for this to work all three of us have to chant. You can blow lord Taki up or turn him into a rat afterwards if you want, but please, try to put your anger towards him aside for a few minutes." Shuichi then thought about it. What would have been worse, Eiri killing him under a spell or refusing the chance to help him like he was supposed to?

"Oh, all right." Shuichi grudgingly agreed. As much as he hated to admit it, up until that point, Shuichi actually had some respect for Taki. Or at least enough respect to greet him every now and then. Plus, any respect that he had before was gone after learning the truth.

"If anyone can reverse this I'll be the one to do it!" Taki claimed. "Just follow my lead and your beloved prince will be his old self again."

That statement made the other two fairly suspicious and Shuichi doubt Taki's already questionable credibility. Somehow it didn't seem like these three would ever work together;especially since Eiri would soon kill them all once he found them. But it had to be done. After all, when one makes their bed, one must lie in it.

"Okay then, Lord Taki." Shuichi said sarcastically. With all the necessary precautions taken and everything needed for the spell to work already in place. The three of them began to chant.

_

* * *

_

"Spirit be gone, evil away, Be gone evil spirit, return to your dwelling, leave your mortal host."

These same words were repeated for a significant amount of time before they realized something very serious. Not only could Eiri see what they were doing but the spell that they chanted didn't seem to work at all. Then they felt what appeared to be an earthquake.

"What was that?" Hiro asked. As if things couldn't get much worse for these men. It appeared that the spell wasn't working. Trying not to lose concentration, they continued to chant. However the more they tried to do the spell, the more they were being blasted at. Some of the blasts were beginning to home in on them. This caused the three to lose their concentration.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Taki ordered.

"You can die if you want, but I have to live long enough to save Eiri!" Shuichi yelled. "I'm not letting whoever is behind us to keep shooting." With that he rose from the floor and there he was, face to face with not one but two people. One of them was Eiri of course, and the other seemed to be a woman with a mask. Something about her seemed familiar to Shuichi but he wasn't sure what. Hiro on the other hand had a pretty good Idea who it was. After all, Suguru saw her in his last vision.

* * *

**Flashback-four months ago**

_Image_

_A group of Gorgons are attacking Eternias and turning everyone into solid stone. Controlling the gorgons is a masked witch holding a mysterious jar._

_End image._

* * *

Suguru lost his balance and fell back first to the floor. He was now barely conscious from that last vision. It was rare for any psychic to have more than one vision a day, at least after a few minutes of having his vision about Shuichi.

K and Hiro ran out of the room to check on their comrade. It looked like the visions had him in intense pain. Hiro went to the psychic side, hoping that what he thought was happening to him wasn't.

"Suguru, are you alright? Suguru!" Hiro shouted. But there was no response. He then saw that Suguru was having yet another vision and that's when the worst started to cross his mind.

Hiro knew that the only time Suguru would have three visions in a row was if his dark energy was taking over him.

"What did you see?" Hiro asked. He couldn't help but worry about the man he loved. It looked like he would finally circum to the visions painful impact on his body. Just like in his prophecy.

"Gorgons, Lot's of gorgon were attacking the kingdom. And … before that… I saw master Shuichi…fighting the leader of those pirates. Hiro, That priest was right… These visions really were too much for me to bear. I should have gotten rid of them; you shouldn't have…found me." Suguru explained.

"You don't understand! I love you and I will search to the ends of the earth for you! Suguru…Please…Don't die on me…I need you!" Hiro cried.

"I can't…. I want to stay in this world with you, all of you but I can't … he won't let me…Why can't I stay…?** (2)"**

"Hiro, what's wrong?" K asked staring at the lifeless teen. He then saw that Hiro was doing everything he can to resuscitate the boy but failing miserably.

**End flashback **

**

* * *

**

"

Shuichi, stay back!" the red head cried out. "She's that witch! Whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes." Something went wrong yet again. There was no response from the teen. Also there didn't appear to be any movement. Hiro and Taki knew that that could only mean one thing.

"Oh god, no!" Hiro said starting to realize what had happened. "It's too late, Shuichi is…" before he could finish his sentence, the sorcerer began to give in to the same sorrow he felt when he lost his first love. Still, Shuichi was one of the closest friends he had in a while; it was only natural for him to grieve that loss.

"Hiroshi, calm down, it's not permanent!" Taki said. "Just leave Shindou to me, You Take care of Eiri…whatever way you see fit."

"Lord Taki with all due respect, you can you be so insensitive about what happened to Shuichi? He was my friend and now he's gone! I know you weren't very fond of him but you can at least show me some sympathy." It was clear that Hiro was starting to get Suspicious of Taki as well. But still in grief for what happened to his pink haired friend he couldn't afford to start more trouble. Especially with a witch behind them that could do the same to them.

"I'll deal with you later…" the masked witch said. Then she disappeared. After that short encounter, Hiro's attention turned to the blond; who was still under Taki's influence. he knew that the only way to bring Eiri back was to continue the spell that Taki started.

_"Spirit be gone, evil away, be gone evil spirit, return to your dwelling, leave your mortal host." _He repeated the chant as many times as he needed to for the spirit possessing his other friend to release itself. Along the way however he was being struck with the same wooden block that was chucked at taki was doing his best to reverse what was done to Shuichi. Though many thought it couldn't be done. Although he would much rather leave Shuichi to be a statue but that would mean showing his true colors to Hiro. And there was something that he needed the sorcerer for and he couldn't' afford to give himself away. So instead he is doing his best to free Shuichi from that curse. After a painstaking amount of time of using magic and some bloodshed, it all seemed to work out. Shuichi was now flesh again, and no longer conscious. And Eiri was unconscious, meaning that he was no longer a threat to them.

**

* * *

**

LATER THAT NIGHT

With all of the recent events that occurred during the day. It only made sense that everyone would go to sleep but there was something that was unfinished. Eiri might have been free from Taki's spell but K and Ryuichi were not. When hiro found out about this, he confronted is senior, angered by what he had done.

"Lord Taki, we need to talk, NOW!" Hiro demanded. Taki was no longer in the mood for talking.

"Unless this has anything to do with your insolence, leave." Taki ordered. The sorcerer wasn't about to take what he found out lying down. It was bad enough what this man caused his friends but now two other people might suffer from his spell.

"I know You put a spell on K and Ryuichi as well! Reverse it right now or I'll tell the king about this!" Hiro demanded. If he had listened more to Taki's conversations with Shuichi, then he would know that Telling the king would do no good.

"And you tell me what good that would do." Taki said. "But if it will get you out of my hair, I've already done so. You're friends are back to normal and should be up in a few days." Taki said. Since all of his plots to get rid of Shuichi failed miserably, there was only one thing he could do at that time. But before he could scurry away from the red head, he had to deal with what his junior had to say.

"Don't think because you helped us you're off the hook, Lord Taki. Master Shuichi is on to you and so are the rest of us! If you try anything funny with any of us again, I swear to all that is holy that I will make you wish you were in hell! Don't ever come near me or any of my friends EVER again! Got it? You can go now, but remember what I said." Hiro ordered. And with those words, Taki simply left.

'I'll deal with him later…' He thought. 'But first I'll have to face milord's wrath.

**

* * *

**

THE KING'S THONE ROOM

"Milord, please, forgive my failure," Taki began. He was bowing down at the feet of his superior. As tough as he wants to be, he knows that he will always be inferior to his lord. "But it appears that Shindou is much smarter than we gave him credit for, and he now knows what we're up to. And so do his friends. It looks like everything that we've worked for will be ruined by this pink-haired little brat!"

"Nonsense!" the king replied. He already knew that Taki would fail against Shuichi or do something to screw himself. He already had another plan in motion. But he wouldn't even clue Taki in on this plan, yes; to him it was that foolproof.

"Rise Taki, it isn't _your_ fault." The king said standing above him. The younger man immediately did what he was told.

"That little minx has some kind of charm that many easily fall under, including his highness. He is nothing more than a charm caster that must be eliminated. And if Prince Eiri stands in our way, I'll have to eliminate him as well."

"But how can we?" Taki asked. He knew something that Lord Usami that didn't seem to get. Or at the very least didn't want to admit.

"With those two together it would be _impossible _to defeat them!"

"That is the key." Lord Usami Said. "Come Taki, we should further plan his demise. But…*Leans closer to the younger man* Not before you please me…"

Oooookay, that's the chapter. Well, I know with some things I wasn't very subtle but that's kind of how I am, blunt and to the point. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will leave you this: Things get a bit more interesting. And well, I could have put a lemon at the end but I chose not to because I don't want to gross anyone out.

**See you soon. **


	15. Chapter 14:By fair means or fowl

Here is chapter 15 everybody. This is where everything changes for better or worse. Also, a little side note, for anyone who didn't like Lord Usami earlier, you might end up wanting to kill them by the end of this chapter.

"One may smile and smile and be a villain."

-William Shakespeare

Warning: A double lemon with extra yaoi

* * *

Chapter 14

By fair means or fowl, I will have my way

~**The next day~**

With everything that had been happening over the past few months, it was about time that the entire gang got a break from it all, especially Shuichi. He had been through the most of everyone. Being attacked by his bewitched lover and then turned to stone by a masked witch, not to mention nearly being killed by pirates. Most people who were in his position would give up and go home. But he didn't. He would have in most scenarios if it weren't for one thing, his love for Eiri as well as his friends. That was what the king was now planning to break apart. He knew now that since they were on to him it would be impossible for him to beat his nemesis when he has people to protect him.

Part of that plan was already set in motion. He wouldn't Tell Taki all of the details of his plans but that to him didn't make it any less foolproof. He would have Shuichi dead no matter what it took or how much it cost him.

"I won't let that little fool stand in my way anymore!" He vowed. "If I had done what I was supposed to do twenty years ago, I wouldn't have to deal with this war with Axis at all, nor would I have to worry about being overtaken. If it weren't for that Damned brat, Touma, I would have ruled over Axis! _I _would have ultimate power, and _I _would rule over all of these kingdoms with an Iron fist. That Touma may not be much of a threat now, but if it weren't for him then, then _this_ bastard wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be plotting my downfall now, and with the prince of Edenia on his side, defeating him is impossible. I will have my way, even if it kills me! I'll be beheaded before I let this brat take what's MINE!"

**

* * *

**

~Flashback- Twenty years ago~

The queen of Axis was recovering after some hard labor delivering her second son. Her husband as well as her oldest son, Touma were now holding the new potential heir to the throne. The little baby had some strands of pink hair, like his mother and the violet eyes that matched his fathers. It would truly be a new beginning for axis; or the end. A group of men burst through the door with weapons and torches in tow. Leading them was the soon to be king or eternias, Lord Usami.

"Surrender now and your death will be swift!" Lord Usami demanded.

"Leave this place at one, Usami, we are not your enemies!" The king shouted. Touma was holding baby Shuichi tightly as he cried uncontrollably. He slowly backed away from the men and began to run along with his new brother. He knew that he couldn't fight back but the least the young prince could do was protect the baby from them. Touma looked back to see an assassin chasing behind him.

Meanwhile, Lord Usami watched the teen run and then turned to his parents. He was now ready to do what he planned so long for. He was ready to know assassinate the King and queen and take over this land. He was to be crowned as the king of his own land soon but it wasn't enough. He wanted supreme power and he felt that the only way that he could achieve that was to rule over every single kingdom in this country.

"Now, your majesty, I will only tell you this once, Surrender to me now and you death will be quick and painless. I'm sure that by now, my men have done away with your sons. With you two unable to produce another heir, you have no successors to rule after one or both of you dies. Not only will I spare you, but your people will be in good hands as well." The future king Proposed.

"I will never give a tyrant like you the throne!" The king replied. "You are nothing more than a power hungry snake that will do anything to get your way. All you will do is step on the back of everyone you meet! That's all you have done!"

Usami then raised his sword at the queen, hoping he could better 'Persuade' his rival. By fair mean or fowl, he was willing to get what he wanted.

"I don't think you understand your majesty. I am the one with the power now, Either you surrender to me and live maybe *Jerks head* a few seconds longer, or I kill you people one by one, starting with your beloved wife."

"GUARDS!" The king called. At that moment at least a dozen men marched into the throne room and surrounded Usami and his. He knew where this was going and he had prepared for it.

"Men, destroy them!" The future king called. From that moment there was bloodshed all over the room, kill after kill as Usami slowly and carefully retreated from the scene, leaving his loyal men behind for dead.

"Damn them," He said to himself. "I'll have this kingdom one day, even if it takes a lifetime!"

~**End Flashback~**

* * *

With everything said and done, the king of Eternias would get his way, and if he couldn't do it by fair means, he'll do it by fowl. How he would go about delivering the boy's downfall seemed like I would be swift and discrete. But something else was crossing his mind; Why in the world did he continue to allow Shuichi to live in the castle?

Meanwhile in the courtyard, everyone else was enjoying a rare and much needed break. After all, they didn't have much of any time to rest since they got to Eternias. Shuichi was especially glad to be away from all of those troubles; however, there was one thing with both him and his prince. Neither of them had any memory of what happened the other day. The only one who was there and that remembered was Hiro. he wasn't about to let a man like Taki interfere with the well being of him or his friends. But he thought that it was best not to let the others know what happened.

However, that didn't stop K from getting very suspicious of his younger lover. If there was one thing that Hiro did not know how to do it was keep a secret.

"Hiroshi, what's going on with you?" K asked. "This is a time to relax, and you're not doing that."

"Sorry, it's just that… I don't wanna talk about it." Hiro answered. The last thing he wanted was to think about the other day. Especially knowing how K feels about Taki. His worry was that the former soldier would do something stupid to end up dead. The man in question gave him a soft glare to get him to talk. Knowing he couldn't avoid spilling this 'secret' any longer, he told K. but not before making sure the others weren't listening.

"*Sigh* K, you were right. We should have turned away when you told us to. Also, you were right about Taki. He's the one behind everything that's been happening." Hiro whispered.

"I'm pretty sure _Taki_ didn't send those pirates." K replied.

"Not that, I mean recently. He's the one who poisoned me, and he put a spell on you, Ryuichi and the prince to try to kill Shuichi." K's eyes widened after hearing what the red head told him.

"Why Shu? He hasn't done anything to him!" K asked. Hiro looked once again to make sure that Shuichi and Ryuichi weren't listening.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you this but, Taki claims that the reason he's trying to kill Shuichi is because he thinks that Shuichi is trying to take over the kingdom." The sorcerer whispered. As soon as the blond man was beginning to laugh hysterically, Hiro stopped him. The last thing he wanted was for Shuichi to know. Only because he did not want to frighten him or put him in more danger than he already was.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but that's what Taki is saying. I don't know if it's true or not but I don't want to bring that up in front of him again." Hiro whispered again. This time he sounded a bit irritated.

After K let out his reaction via giggling, he held his lover and told him this.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, but when are you going to tell him?" K asked. "You can't keep this from him forever. Besides what if Taki comes after him again, you and I both know that he will.

"When I'm ready to." He answered hesitantly. Although Shuichi was a quick healer physically, there was serious doubt as to how he would take the news that he didn't really remember, yet. He looked over and saw that Shuichi and Ryuichi were playing with a certain stuffed pink bunny. Seeing how peaceful things were now, neither him nor K wanted to ruin that by talking about the king's advisor.

**

* * *

**

~Later that day (Back at Edenia) ~

"You're not serious, are you Touma?" Tatsuha asked.

"Very," Touma replied. "It was our father's order to go and see about your brother and Shuichi."

"Remember what happened last time you tried to go? You are NOT going off on your own this time!" Tatsuha said. Then he began to remember a little bit of what Touma told him prior to his last attempted trip to Eternias. He knew that going alone meant being attacked by assassins yet again. He knew that if it happened again he would need back up.

"In that case, why don't you come with me, Tat?" Touma asked.

"On one condition." Tatsuha agreed. "Will you carry me on your back?"

Touma simply blinked. The request wasn't exactly unusual for his brother in law to make. He often made these request when they would go anywhere. Most of the time Touma denied those requests. But in this case, he needed protection so he just may have had to fulfill this ridiculous request.

"*Sigh* very well, Tatsuha." He said. "But not until we get off of the boat." It looked like it would be a long road but judging by how things went in the castle earlier, not nearly as long as for the ones before them.

~**Eternias~**

**

* * *

**

LEMONS START HERE!

(You have been warned)

Now in the comfort of K's bed and loving the time that they had spent in the courtyard, K and Hiro thought that it would be the perfect for them to end the day with a little love making. Though they weren't all the way yet, it was getting close for them. Hiro tried to hold back a moan for he did not want to disturb anyone in the castle. It wouldn't be long before he would lose control of himself like Shuichi usually does.

"Ngh…" Hiro moaned trying not to cry out too loud. The moans and screams would only get harder to hold back from there. As K began to kiss him, lower on his body he gripped the sheets and let out yet another moan loud enough to disturb the others.

"K...Ah, please… more…" He cried as he arched his hips. K knew exactly what his younger lover wanted; But decided to get back at him for the incident in the hospital the other week. The former soldier reached for Hiro's member and started to stroke it slowly teasing his arousal. This made the young sorcerer not only hungrier for his lover, but a little angry as well.

"Dammit K, knock it off! " Hiro yelled. "Quit teasing me and do me already!" K then released his hand from his wanting lover.

"Remember, you asked for it." He said before his mouth surrounded the younger man's member, causing him to cry out in pleasure once more.

"K…So good…" He moaned again. "Oh yes."

Neither of them was aware that there was a certain curious pink haired idiot that was by the door, listening to them make passionate, somewhat unorthodox love.

The teen's face turned bright red at the sounds of his two friends at it. His conscience was telling him to leave but his mind, and his body were telling him other things. Something inside his mind was making him reach for his member and start stroking it. It was then that his mind went blank, thinking only of his own lover taking him. Later his strokes turned into pumps. Causing him to moan but not as loud as Hiro or K.

"Ngh… oh god…Eiri please…I need you…I-I need you inside me now!" He subconsciously called out. What he didn't count on was the blond finding him there and catching him in the act. When He got theh feeling he wasn't alone, he turned to see his prince staring at him. Embarrassed, Shuichi immediately released his penis and tried to pull his pants up only to have Eiri stop him.

"Now, now Shu, no need to put your clothes on in such a hurry." Eiri said in a seductive voice. He pulled the pants back down and wrapped his arms around t he boy. He caressed his lovers body, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"EIri, please…" Shuichi begged.

"Please what?" Eiri asked. Words were starting to get more difficult for Shuichi to say though his cries of ecstasy. But he couldn't hold back much longer, he needed his release sooner rather than later. The teen turned around and planted his lips on the prince's almost covering them completely. After he broke the kiss, he let out is demand.

"Eiri, I-I…Oh god…I want you inside me!" He cried.

Meanwhile K and Hiro were in the room now getting hotter than ever, if that was even possible.

K was now preparing Hiro for what they both thought was the real pleasure. His finger s running inside of the tight, hot hole that belonged to his lover, Hiro. The younger man, not quite used to being bottom felt a little uncomfortable when K's fingers were inside him. They were together before and he did enjoy it but at the same time, an abundance of pain was involved. Maybe it would lessen this time around.

When K suddenly pulled his fingers out, he heard a whimper from the red head. That is when he thought it would be better payback to tease him more. He climbed on top of his younger lover but didn't act. Jackpot.

"Again with this? K I said I was sorry, just please give it to me!" Hiro cried. He rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around the blond man. "I can't wait much longer… I want your cock right now!"

"Hehheh, you want me that badly do you?" K asked.

"Y-yes, do me now please!" the sorcerer sobbed. Deciding that his lover had been punished enough, K squhished the oil that he used on hiro around his own hard cock. Once finished, he inserted himself inside the younger man, causing him to cry out in pain. K soon had pulled out until just the tip of his member was still inside. Then he slammed back into the boy.

"Ahhh!" Hiro cried. "Ohhh…" K then began thrusted into his lover. He moved slow and steady. Trying to be as gentle as possible. That of course would not last very long as Hiro began to lose his control again. His screams were getting louder, almost so that the whole town could probably hear. Not that he cared anymore.

"Oh, Ah, K…So good…Faster!" He cried. Things would only get better from there. However, they didn't last very long since K hadn't had sex in a while besides the one time they did the other night, it only took a few more of his thrusts to get him to climax. It wasn't long before Hiro came, too. And things got hotter from there;Especially outside K's room.

Shuichi and Eiri were also getting hot and heavy with one another. Only it seemed like Shuichi was already about to end it.

"Oh my god! Eiri…oh Yes…Ahhh, Eiri I'm-"

"Already? That is new.*Groans* Fine go on!" EIri managed to pant out. His younger lover didn't want to stop just yet, he tried to make himself last a little longer than normal but failed. After a few more thrusts, he finally climaxed.

"EIRI!" He cried. His seed spilling not just on his and Eiri's stomachs, but also on the floor, that was not a very good thing to do. But much to Eiri's surprise, he still kept going. Perhaps he no longer cared who saw them or if they got into trouble.

**LEMONS END HERE!**

**

* * *

**

MUCH LATER

It seemed like this day would only get better for everyone, they relaxed, got some sex and there was nothing to endanger their lives. Instead of ending it with sleep, it ended with something very strange happening at dinner. As the six men ate at the table, a guard approached them holding a package. It was very small but it looked quite suspicious

"Mr. Shindou, " The guard said. "The king has sent this for you. Also, his majesty wants to see you."

Everyone looked puzzled. Why would the king want to see Shuichi of all people? Why would _he _get a delivery from him? Hiro knew what was coming and he didn't like It at all.

"Shuichi, don't open that!" He ordered.

"Silence! The king as ordered him to open it immediately." The guard said. Shuichi opens the small package. Inside it appeared to be a ring but not just any ring, judging from its extravagancy, it looked like an engagement ring. This day would only get stranger from there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooookay that's the end of the chapter. Holy shit that was long! Anyway I don't know when I'll update but review please and I'll see you very soon.


	16. Chapter 15: A strange Proposal

Here is the next chapter everyone. Ahahaha…Yeah so I'm trying to get this story done as soon as possible but I know that I have about 8 or nine more chapters to go so It'll be awhile before I finish it. But since I'm off I will try to update to the story as soon as I can.

Chapter 15

A strange proposal.

It seemed like this day would only get better for everyone, they relaxed, got some sex and there was nothing to endanger their lives. Instead of ending it with sleep, it ended with something very strange happening at dinner. As the six men ate at the table, a guard approached them holding a package. It was very small but it looked quite suspicious

"Mr. Shindou," The guard said. "The king has sent this for you. Also, his majesty wants to see you."

Everyone looked puzzled. Why would the king want to see Shuichi of all people? Why would _he _get a delivery from him? Hiro knew what was coming and he didn't like it at all.

"Shuichi, don't open that!" He ordered.

"Silence! The king as ordered him to open it immediately." The guard said. Shuichi opens the small package. Inside it appeared to be a ring but not just any ring, judging from its extravagancy, it looked like an engagement ring. This day would only get stranger from there.

Eiri did not like what he saw. It was bad enough that the king was forcing him to marry his daughter and to stay away from the younger man (Which he blatantly didn't) but now the ruler of Eternias was sending his lover gifts? He wasn't about to let some tyrant try to steal what was his, particularly his idiotic lover.

"I'm coming with you." He said. He knew that whatever was going on with the king, they wouldn't go down without a fight. As the duo headed to the king's chambers, it became more prominent that Eiri wasn't the only one suspicious of this matter. Hiro and Ryuichi were following closely behind them, but were cautious enough not to be seen.

Once they were there, things seemed to be somewhat normal, about as normal as things could be anyway.

"Shuichi, you've come," The king said. He glanced at his future son in law that stood by the boy. Looking a bit irritated. "And I see that you brought company; Not what I expected from you child."

"Anything you have to say to Shuichi, you say it in front of me, after all, you can't hide anything from us." Eiri demanded. _Just what he hell are you up to, Usami?_

"Um…Milord, what is the meaning of this?" Shuichi asked holding the ring up to him. He knew that with Eiri listening to them, it would jeopardize his plan. He couldn't have that happen, so he asked the blond prince to leave. That would only go so well.

"Oh no you don't!" Eiri half-shouted. "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on!"

Knowing how determined the prince was, Lord Usami decided to show just how determined _he _was. He was not about to let anyone ruin his plans, especially the lover of his nemesis. He would have Shuichi down and out by any means necessary.

"Ushio, arrest him!" The king ordered. The guard in question attempted to restrain Eiri, but to no avail. His psychic abilities repelled the guard away. Then after that, Shuichi tried to reason with them all. One at a time at least.

"Everyone stop please! Eiri, please, go outside, I'll be out in a minute. Ushio, don't arrest Eiri, He's just looking out for me. I'm here now, your majesty, if you want to talk to me alone I'm here, but please, don't do anything to hurt Eiri." Shuichi pleaded with them all. Meanwhile, Hiro and Ryuichi were outside wondering what was going on. Could there have been trouble?

"*Sigh* Shuichi, what if he-" before Eiri could finish what he wanted to say, the pink haired boy calmed him down with a short but sweet kiss. Once he broke the kiss he assured his lover that everything would be alright. Though still worried, Eiri left the throne room and closed the door behind him; but stood outside the doors just in case anything went wrong. When he saw Hiro and Ryuichi standing there as well, he knew what was going on.

"Didn't want to miss the party, huh?" he asked.

"We're just worried about Shu-chan." Ryuichi replied.

"So am I…" Eiri added. There were few things that these three had in common, but that was what brought them to the throne room to eavesdrop. None of them trusted the king, especially when it came to their young pink haired brat. Hiro was especially more worried after the events of the other day. When he found out what the king made Taki do, his anger and fear only grew over time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the king's throne room, Shuichi and Lord Usami were beginning to have a little random chat. Then soon after their random chat, the king made a very strange proposal. Not that it would surprise Shuichi any more.

"Shuichi about that ring… I want you to hold on to it for a while." He began. Shuichi knew that he couldn't accept such a proposal from anyone other than the man he loved. He had to get Lord Usami to understand that if things were going to improve even if Eiri got married.

"Y-Your majesty, I'm flattered by your offer but, I can't accept this." Shuichi replied. "You see, I love Eiri and I could never betray him."

"I understand, child. But please accept my proposal; it would make me the happiest man in the world if you do." Lord Usami said almost demanding him to accept it. Shuichi didn't like where this was heading. He couldn't no, wouldn't marry anyone except Eiri. He wouldn't give his heart to anyone but the man he truly loves. He tried to reason with the king a little bit more

"Your majesty, please reconsider, I-I'm just not ready for a commitment." He pleaded.

"Oh, don't be so modest young man. Think about it, you'll still be able to see his highness and you will be a stepfather to my daughter, plus, you will never have to return to the life you knew in Edenia." All of those reason sounded alright to the teen. However, there was one problem with his second theory. The princess was older than he was so being a stepfather would be to put it nicely…awkward. And even Shuichi could be near Eiri as Lord Usami's husband, he couldn't bear the thought of making love to anyone else.

"Umm…forgive me milord, but I can't accept your proposal. Please understand that it's nothing personal, I just cant be with a man that I don't love." Shuichi answered yet again. It seemed like no matter what, Lord Usami just couldn't get him to agree with his wishes, but he would, one way or another.

"You _will _take my offer if you want your secret to stay secure." The king began to threaten. That was when it finally hit Shuichi. He knew that there was another reason why he couldn't accept Lord Usami's proposal, it wasn't just because he wanted to stay faithful to Eiri (Which was one of the reasons), It was because the memory of what Taki told him was coming back.

* * *

~**Flashback~**

Shuichi was now livid after hearing that story. It was ridiculous! How could someone like him overthrow a kingdom like Eternias it was impossible! He couldn't possibly be smart enough or vicious enough to even think such things.

"Let me get this straight," Shuichi said piecing everything Taki said together as ridiculous as it was. "Lord Usami wanted to kill me just because he thinks I'm going to overthrow eternias.*Chuckles* Now, why in god's name would he think that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Taki asked him shocked. Then he knew something wasn't right about his theory from months ago.

"Know what?" Shuichi asked. Then is expression got more serious than it already was. "YOU better tell me everything!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it." Taki agreed. "Shuichi, he wants you dead because you are the lost prince of Axis."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this! How could that be? Shuichi seemed to be the most shocked of all. He couldn't be a prince, he was a nothing more than a bumbling warlock slash samurai that barely got lucky against a fight. There was awkward silence for the past few minutes. What broke that silence was the teen's sudden burst into laughter. Taki looked very annoyed at what he saw. This was big news and yet Shuichi was laughing about it. But some others had different opinions.

"Well ,well, you think you know a person..." The possessed Eiri said. It appeared that he had given up trying to find his prey. Only something seemed different. He no longer had the urge to kill.

"This is four months of my life I will never get back…" Taki said with a facepalm.

"Master Shuichi…A prince?" Hiro said shocked. "And he never told us?" he then turned to his friend caught in laughter at the news then he got the feeling that maybe Taki was kidding. In turn, he laughed as well. Shuichi is still laughing at what Taki said. it was ridiculous of him or anyone to even think that he was royalty. When he finally caught his breathed and stopped, the pink haired boy noticed a serious look on his face.

"Oh, you were serious?" He asked. Completely thrown by Shucihi's reaction, Taki began to lose whatever was left of his sanity.

"YES I was fucking serious!" He yelled. "Why would I go through the risk of having my head chopped off by telling you?" Still not convinced that it was indeed the truth, Shuichi pressed him a bit more for a different answer.

"I mean it, Taki. Tell me the truth and quit joking around!" He ordered. Now it was a verbal fight for sanity. Taki knew that blowing his cover was a dangerous move but he wanted to stay alive, it had to be done. After all, how can he please the king if he's dead right?

"That _is _The truth you dense little…" Taki started for a moment but soon realized that he gave them away to the mad blond. The question was, was he still indeed mad.

~**End flashback~**

****

**

* * *

**

"I wonder what your friends will say when they find out you've been lying to them about being a prince." Lord Usami said.

"Seriously, milord, You have your facts scrambled there's no way I can be a prince." Shuichi said. " I wasn't raised as one so how the hell is that possible? And why do you care?" after those questions, it hit him.

"Now I remember," Shuichi began his coming tirade. "This was all YOUR doing! You had your advisor try to kill me because you think that I'm some sort of prince! Well let me tell you something 'your majesty', I'm not going to let you do whatever you want! You think that's the only way you can beat me, then you're sadly mistaken, even if you tell my friends, they will stand by me no matter what! So go ahead, tell your daughter, tell Eiri, tell the kingdom if you want, but all you'll be doing is speeding up your own downfall, and one more thing… I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH!"

With those harsh words, Shuichi stormed out of the throne room and saw that Eiri as well as his friends were standing there. From the looks of things, they heard everything that Shuichi was yelling at the king about. Hiro of course looked the weariest. Not only because he knew everything but because he never wanted his friend to remember that day. But now that everything was out in the open, Shuichi had to face the fact that he would lose his friends.

"Guys, I swear, I had no Idea who I was. I don't know how the king or Taki found out but I swear I never knew until yesterday. Please, guys. You have to believe me!" Shuichi pleaded with his friends. The last thing he wanted was to lose the people closest to him over something so petty. Hiro nodded his head mostly because he now knew what kind of man Lord Usami was. Ryuichi didn't seem sure what to think and Eiri was no where in sight. It appeared that that tyrant of a ruler just might have ruined their relationship for good.

* * *

**~That Night~**

Now in his room, the blond prince couldn't get what he heard out of his head. The question was whether or not he thought Shuichi was lying to him all along.

_Damn him! _Eiri thought. _Damn that lying brat! I can't believe that he's been lying to me all of this time! He was never who he said he was to begin with that lying brat I wish I never met him! _After he stopped to think for a moment he began to wonder; If Shuichi was a prince, why not let him know, why was he raised in edenia, why did he not know who he was until Taki told him? It all seemed to strange. The pink haired boy had never lied to Eiri before, why would he start now.

_Something about all of this doesn't add up!_ Eiri thought to himself again. _So what if Shuichi's the lost prince of axis, why would that tyrant want him dead, he's done nothing to him. _He then thought back to all of the fond moments that he shared with Shuichi. All of the times they have snuck out with Ushio helping them, all of the times that they showed their affection at times in front of the court members.

"It's my fault. Shuichi is in danger because of me. Damn it, why did I have to fall for him now of all times, why does he have to be so… *punches the wall* Dammit! Damn you, Shuichi."

Oooooooooooooooooookay that's the chapter. I guess next will be the couple talking things out. Can they get through this? Find out next chapter. Read, review and see ya later!


	17. Chapter 16:Impossible answers

Here is chapter 17 everyone, enjoy

Warning(s): Nothing I haven't already stated in previous chapters

Chapter 16

Impossible answers and an imposter?

Now asleep in his room, Eiri was having trouble staying asleep yet again, but this time it wasn't the nightmares about his former teacher that were haunting him. It was what he had found out about Shuichi. He still didn't know whether or not Shuichi was lying to him or not. Part of him believed so, but somewhere in that melting heart of his, he wondered if Shuichi even knew who he was before being told. None of what happened earlier that day made sense to him, absolutely none of it! How could Shuichi possibly be a prince, plus, even if it was true, why would lord Usami want him dead! The boy didn't do anything to hurt him or any of his people. As he slept he began to see what appeared to be their conversation from in the throne room.

_Dream_

"Shuichi about that ring… I want you to hold on to it for a while." He began. Shuichi knew that he couldn't accept such a proposal from anyone other than the man he loved. He had to get Lord Usami to understand that if things were going to improve even if Eiri got married.

"Y-Your majesty, I'm flattered by your offer but, I can't accept this." Shuichi replied. "You see, I love Eiri and I could never betray him."

"I understand, child. But please accept my proposal; it would make me the happiest man in the world if you do." Lord Usami said almost demanding him to accept it. Shuichi didn't like where this was heading. He couldn't no, wouldn't marry anyone except Eiri. He wouldn't give his heart to anyone but the man he truly loves. He tried to reason with the king a little bit more

"Your majesty, please reconsider, I-I'm just not ready for a commitment." He pleaded.

"Oh, don't be so modest young man. Think about it, you'll still be able to see his highness and you will be a stepfather to my daughter, plus, you will never have to return to the life you knew in Edenia." All of those reason sounded alright to the teen. However, there was one problem with his second theory. The princess was older than he was so being a stepfather would be to put it nicely…awkward. And even Shuichi could be near Eiri as Lord Usami's husband, he couldn't bear the thought of making love to anyone else.

"Umm…forgive me milord, but I can't accept your proposal. Please understand that it's nothing personal, I just cant be with a man that I don't love." Shuichi answered yet again. It seemed like no matter what, Lord Usami just couldn't get him to agree with his wishes, but he would, one way or another.

"You _will _take my offer if you want your secret to stay secure." The king began to threaten. That was when it finally hit Shuichi. He knew that there was another reason why he couldn't accept Lord Usami's proposal, it wasn't just because he wanted to stay faithful to Eiri (Which was one of the reasons), It was because the memory of what Taki told him was coming back.

"I wonder what your friends will say when they find out you've been lying to them about being a prince." Lord Usami said.

"Seriously, milord, You have your facts scrambled there's no way I can be a prince." Shuichi said. " I wasn't raised as one so how the hell is that possible? And why do you care?" after those questions, it hit him.

"Now I remember," Shuichi began his coming tirade. "This was all YOUR doing! You had your advisor try to kill me because you think that I'm some sort of prince! Well let me tell you something 'your majesty', I'm not going to let you do whatever you want! You think that's the only way you can beat me, then you're sadly mistaken, even if you tell my friends, they will stand by me no matter what! So go ahead, tell your daughter, tell Eiri, tell the kingdom if you want, but all you'll be doing is speeding up your own downfall, and one more thing… I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH!"

_End Dream. _

* * *

Eiri was still having what appeared to be more nightmares about losing control of himself and hurting Shuichi yet again, but something seemed to be different abut this dream, or rather the feeling he got after he woke up was very different. As he woke up, he didn't' break into a cold sweat or have tears falling down his eyes like before. He actually woke up stoic about the nightmare.

"*Sigh* what am I going to do? There's a part of me that wants to stay with Shuichi more than anything. In fact, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If I had a choice I probably would marry _him_ instead of Princess Ayaka. Don't get me wrong, she's decent, absolutely nothing like her tyrant of a father. But I'm not sure if I can bring myself to marry her. But I must do so if I want to protect my home from invaders. Still, something about this arrangement is not adding up to me. Why would Usami offer us an alliance if he hates Edenia? Why would he let Shuichi stay in the castle if he knows that I'm not going to stay away from him? Also, if what he said about Shuichi is true, why would Shuichi is raised in Edenia instead of axis? I'm getting to the bottom of this; nothing about this arrangement makes sense." Eiri began to ponder. He knew that something wasn't right and he would have to investigate all of these matters a little at a time.

**

* * *

**

TWO MONTHS LATER

The blond prince still had not found any leads about what the king's true intentions were. He had done some risky things before when he was younger but this time it was different. He needed to get to the bottom of everything that was happening so far. He asked some of the guards about the king's life before his coronation. So far he didn't get very much beyond what he already knew. He knew about Usami's attempt to conquer axis before but retreating and leaving his men for dead. He knew that many of his men were far too loyal or fearful of their superior to talk.

"Something still doesn't add up." Eiri said. He scrolled through the papers to find out more. He never thought that he would have to dig through all of these papers so soon, especially for something involving his enemies. Sure, Taki was part of the scheme but Eiri came to the conclusion that he was merely a dupe in the king's true scheme, whatever that was.

"Damn it, there has to be something jeer that would help me!" He hissed. It felt like it was forever since he started with this investigation. Doing so meant putting himself in a significantly different light towards Shuichi. He had barely even seen or spoken to the teen in the two months that he began searching. It seemed like he would never find what he was looking for, not alone anyway. But what he did find out about the king's latest project was very stunning. From finding out Shuichi had been given up by his family for protection to the speech that he was reading.

_The summer solstice is among us, for that time, we must rise from the ashes of our war and conquer what is ours! My subjects, change is among us, we must adjust to many changes good or bad! Eternias is now going though a great change. No longer are we a kingdom of weakness but a kingdom of diligence and spirit. We must overcome what will try to overthrow us! We must take the glory that is rightfully ours! At the summer solstice, we occupy axis and we pay them they're dues for destroying us! But we cannot do it with man alone, there are times when to accomplish a goal, you must dance with the devil, in this very war, we must unite man and monster! I will Ressurect the mighty Togamura! And with his guidance, we will be victorious!_

The Letter was extremely stunning. Not only was the king a gruesome tyrant to his own people, but he was willing to sell his soul, if he didn't already for control of Shuichi's kingdom. There. Eiri struggled with whether or not to tell the boy about such a matter. Sure he would have to deal with it at some point but the last thing Shuichi needed was to receive yet more shocking news. He was still dealing with the fact that he was who he was. Should he really have to worry about a kingdom he never lived in to begin with?

After finally thinking about it, Eiri then realized that perhaps what happened with Shuichi the past few months really wasn't his fault. After all, he was only a defenseless baby; he had absolutely no control over what was done twenty years ago. Shuichi had been adopted and Raised in Edenia all of his life as a normal person. Plus Eiri knew That Shuichi wouldn't lie to him about anything especially something he didn't know himself. That made it all the more reason that he had to stay away.

**

* * *

**

ONE WEEK LATER

It seemed like forever since the couple had seen or spoken to each other. Shuichi was starting to wonder if perhaps his lover was growing tired of him. He even began to wonder if Eiri still loved him or if perhaps he could get past what happened with the king. He would get those answers very soon.

One morning there was a knock on the door. Shuichi never really got visitors since that day, especially at night.

"Who is it?" he asked. The answer would only shock him as much as heard who it was.

"It's Eiri." The voice said.

Shuichi didn't know what to think. At first he seemed to feel overjoyed that Eiri had finally come around to talk to him. But then he thought about another possibility. It wouldn't surprise him if he just came there to break his heart after the heated arguments they had two months back. After that, Shuichi thought Eiri would never speak to him again.

~Flashback~

Shuichi frantically searched the floor of the castle to find his lover. He hoped that after the king had tried to blackmail him that he could explain his side of a story that was sketchy even to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the man he loved, so he went to Eiri's bed chamber to see if he was there. Strangely, it was unguarded and the door wasn't locked. Taking that opportunity, Shuichi entered the room. But no one was around to greet him, so he thought. The door closes behind him and he get's this greeting.

"Hello, Shuichi." A voice greeted. The teen turned around to see that it was indeed his prince.

"E-Eiri," he began. "Please, let me explain-"

"Expalin what?" The blond man replied. "How you've managed to lie to me for the past 18 months, how you got me into trusting you only to find out that you were nothing but a fraud? I don't need to hear anything you have to say."

"Eiri, you don't understand!" Shuichi cried. He had to find a way to explain things quick before his lover lost any cool that he had left. If that was possible.

"You're right, I _don't _understand. I don't understand how I let myself get reeled in to your lies the way I did. I don't understand why I let you make me believe that you really loved me. I don't understand how I could have been so stupid to think you were different from **_him!_"**

**"**You lied to me!" Eiri shouted angrily. He now wanted abosolutely nothing to do wtih his lover. "You've always lied to me!"

"Eiri I swear I didn't know!" Shuichi tried to tell him. But from the blond's demeanor, he could tell that nothing he said would change his mind. But it didn't hurt to try at least at the time.

"Eiri, If I knew anything about that, I would have told you!" Shuichi said defensively.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier today?" Eiri asked. "What were you afraid of, being exposed as the fraud you are?"

"When Taki told me that I thought it was a joke!" Shuichi answered. "I didn't even believe his words myself. I'm not sure how he knows or how long he's known about who I am but however he found out I thought he was lying. At least until the king brought it up. Please Eiri, you have to believe me, if I had any clue that I was a prince you'd be the first to know. I haven't lied to you about anything since we met. Please Eiri, Please believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Eiri said. 'I want to believe you, but I'm not sure what to think now.' He soon saw tears trickling down Shuichi's violet eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was him crying. Eiri began to realize something wasn't adding up and decided he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Leave." He ordered.

"But, Eiri-"

"LEAVE!" Eiri shouted again. And Shuichi did just that. He thought maybe they just needed some time to heal from the wound that they're relationship had. How much time they needed was unknown to both of them.

~End flashback~

* * *

"Come in." Shuichi said. The blond man entered the room holding what appeared to be a champagne glass and behind him was Ushio pushing some food from the kitchen in the room. The pink haired warlock couldn't believe his eyes! Could Eiri have accepted that he was telling the truth?

"What, Eiri…" He began.

"You don't have to say anything Shu, I just want you know that I'm not going anywhere." Eiri said. "I'll never leave you."

Those words made Shuichi feel the joy in his heart that was missing for the past two months. He never thought that this would happen again. Not ever!

"Eiri, does this mean that you still love me?" He asked.

"I never stopped, and I never will." Eiri said.

Meanwhile it appeared that the blond was in two places at once. K and Hiro saw him at the dining table and were baffled. They first looked at him and then each other. Something didn't' seem right.

"Your highness what are you doing here?" K asked. "We thought you went to see Shuichi."

"I don't know how long your head has been stuck in your ass Nakano but I just woke up 10 minutes ago." Eiri answered. Then It was clear to them. Whoever was with Shuichi, wasn't Eiri.

Yeah, that's the chapter everyone, Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, wait NO I'M NOT!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.


	18. Chapter 17:Showdown: K vs Taki part 1

Here is the next chapter everyone.

Recap: after investigating the king's true intentions, Eiri learns the whole truth about his engagement as well as Shuichi's past. Meanwhile someone disguised as the prince has entered Shuichi's room in a romantic matter.

I don't own gravitation because MAKI MURAKAMI AIN'T GOT NO PANKAKE MIX!

Enjoy

Chapter 17: Showdown: K vs. Taki part 1

"Hiro please just calm down! I know there's a way we can solve this!" K demanded trying to calm his lover down. When they realized that Shuichi was now in the room with someone that disguised themselves as the man he loved, it worried them of course because they didn't know what this persons intentions were or rather who hired him. Somehow things were just about to go from bad to worse for all of them.

"I just can't let Shuichi stay with…whoever that's supposed to be. " Hiro began. He knew what was going on with the king and his plot to get rid of Shuichi. It was clear that he had to stop what this impostor was plotting with Shuichi. K began to realize that Hiro may have been keeping something about this under wraps. Whatever it was, it would have to come to light eventually.

"Hiro, is there something you aren't telling me?" K asked. K didn't like to be kept in the dark about anything. Especially now when it came to this situation. Whatever the younger man was hiding from him had to be let out sooner rather than later.

"K, please now is not the time." Hiro responded. He didn't' want to get into an argument over anything else. K wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Hiro, in all the time I've known you, you have never kept anything from me. Why would you start now?" K asked again this time in a harsher tone. Eiri didn't' pay much attention to the bickering mostly because he didn't' care for it. But what did concern him was them thinking that he went to see Shuichi- even though he clearly didn't. something about that seemed odd to him but knowing what he was capable of and that he was the reason for this to begin with, he thought it was best not to get involved.

"K I'm serious I don't want to talk about this now!" Hiro shouted defensively. Now the former soldier was getting annoyed with Hiro keeping him in the dark. He had a feeling that something was up the day after he was freed from Taki's spell but wasn't sure what it was. Now he was positive that they had a different motive for wanting to do away with Shuichi. He was now beginning to suspect that Hiro knew that motive. Pushing harder for answers, K pulls out his sword, pointing it at the younger teen's face.

"Start talking or I start slashing!" he ordered. Hiro knew that he couldn't keep Shuichi's secret for long, but he could try. He chanted something in an undisclosed language and K's sword turned into rubber. Things were about to get ugly.

"Alright, I'm through being nice!" the blond said. "If you want to play rough, we'll play rough!"

After seeing that things were heading in a violent direction, Hiro finally gave in. he didn't want to hurt his lover or end up getting hurt. At least not that way.

"I'll tell you but no one else can know!" he sighed. _Wait a minute, His highness and Ryuichi already know. But no one besides them can ever find out! _

"I'm listening." K said.

"You see, umm…how do I put this? The reason the king and Taki have been targeting Shuichi is because he's supposedly some prince that disappeared twenty years ago." Hiro explained. He looked to see his older lover suppressing a laugh. It was to be expected though, no one could possibly believe something so outlandish at face value. But when K saw that Hiro's expression didn't change, he realized it was no laughing matter.

"It's true isn't it?" he asked. The red haired teen nodded. Then it occurred to him what exactly happened a few years ago. How he was arrested, why he was accused of treason, all of it began to make perfect sense.

* * *

~Flashback~

**_K and a few other soldiers were in the throne room, they seemed that some of the soldiers had done something not only wrong but extremely illegal to the point where they would end up getting banished from the castle or put to death. Lord Usami, sitting on his throne and giving his punishment to a certain blond warrior who unwittingly broke the law. Ryuichi was standing there helplessly at what was going on. Somehow he never thought K would betray anyone. He somehow believed that the blond was set up._**

"**_K, how dare you make an alliance with an Edeninan warrior? You know that Edenia is our enemy and that they have every intention of destroying us. And yet you make an alliance with him. You are a traitor to our land and are hearby sentenced to death!" he said. _**

**_When this was said, He looked around and then saw that the young man was gone. The other guards searched all over the castle for him but he was nowhere to be found. Then a few more of his men searched the kingdom of eternias, they searched every single square inch of the town but he was nowhere in sight. When they turned around they saw that Ryuichi was gone as well._**

**_K was already out of the forest panting and trying to recover whatever strength he had left to start running again. When he finally does catch his breath he saw that Ryuichi standing above him, or at least it looked that way with him, since he was kneeling down._**

"**_K, are you alright." He says. K finally get enough energy to stand up he saw his former husband. _**

"**_I bet that you're here to kill me right." K asked almost rudely. Ryuichi along with his stuffed animal, Kumagoro were now in his company only now Ryuichi was completely unarmed._**

"**_I'm not here to kill you but Taki and his men will if you don't go away." He said. K was now thrown for a complete loop. He not only didn't know that the soldier was from Edenia, a kingdom that they were currently in a pending war with but the fact that Taki was the one who mentioned to the king and that his men were hunting him made him very suspicious._**

"**_K, If you don't leave now, he'll find you and kill you, you have to leave now and never come back." he said again. This time sounding more distressed than before. He was normally a happy go lucky kind of guy but when it came to people he cared about getting hurt, that was when he got serious._**

"**_Won't they ask you where I am?" K asked. Then Ryuichi found a nearby razor and told K to hold his arm out. He refused at first but after realizing what his ex was up to, he held his arm up. The soldier then took the razor and sliced across K's arm leaving behind some blood on the razor and telling K to let it drip on the ground. When the cut was finally wrapped up, K then ran even further away. _**

**_K was already out of the kingdom and hiding in a cabin in a forest just outside of Eternias. He hadn't been seen since. Then his thoughts began to wander as he was running. _**

**_'Something about all of this just doesn't add up. _****He thought. _Why did the king sentence me to death without trying me?'_**

~end flashback~

"It all makes sense now," K began. "What happened all of that time ago, I was set up not by Taki but that damned Usami!" it was all coming back to him like a crash. He suspected something was wrong before but now it was clear that he had been set up that time. Then it began to hit him again, this time about the current situation. But rather than complicate things more by talking about it, he left the room and went to confront the fake Eiri.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shuichi's room things were getting very steamy between him and the fake prince. It was clear how much the teen missed being in his lover's arms. But things didn't head that direction just yet. At least not before Shuichi poured his heart out.

"Eiri, you don't know how it feels to see you again after all of this time. I was afraid that after that fight we had a while back I thought that you would never want to talk to me again. Eiri I just… I gave up hope that you would want to see me again." He then began to sob. What he didn't realize was that someone was on their way to crash the party that at least they thought was going on.

K was now just outside of Shuichi's room, listening to Shuichi reveal his feelings to the fake prince. It appeared that not only did Shuichi not suspect that something was wrong. But that whoever was with him seemed to be taking advantage of the emotional boy. But it was when things got silent that he really started to get concerned.

'Whatever going on has to end now!' K thought as he tried to get the door opened. However the door was frozen shut. Then he pushed as hard as he could several times until finally, it was forced open by his mighty, yet limited strength. In the room the blond man saw his friend kissing the Eiri impostor. What started out as a rescue would eventually turn into something that would possibly tear the group apart. Especially after K saw who the impostor really was.

"Shuichi? Lord Taki what-what is this?" K was shocked to see what he saw, it wasn't just the fact that someone Impesonated the man that his friend loved to get close to him but who It was made him very suspicious. Shuichi however couldn't believe that it wasn't Eiri, and for a while, he didn't.

"Lord Taki, but that can't be I know Eiri when I see him." Shuichi shouted defensively. He looked back at the wizard and saw his blond prince beside him. But the image quickly changed to reality. Then all of the events of the past few minutes came together as well as all of his suspicions.

"OH MY GOD, TAKI!" Shuichi shouted in shock. He then hoped out of the bed that they were in and proceeded to hide behind the former soldier. It was clear that Taki was sent by Usami to do something this outlandish. It's not like any of his plans would ever work if he crafted them himself. Taki quickly fled from the scene but K wasn't about to let him slip away again. He quickly followed the more experienced wizard to confront him about why he would do something as trivial as to disguise himself as Eiri. The chase continued with Taki as usual being one step ahead of the former soldier. It seemed like K would never catch his former supervisor. That is, until the man he was chasing made one fatal mistake. He turned left to the exit and used a vanishing spell, but he accidentally left behind the talisman used for his spell.

* * *

K, knowing Taki for many years also knew how to disable Taki's vanishing spell. After he found the talisman used for it. He ripped it to shreds. Causing him to reappear in a less than desirable state. On many occasions, Taki removed his clothing after using a vanishing spell. Since it was broken his nakedness was exposed.

"Rats," he hissed. "My spell was broken. No matter I still have the…*Looks around frantically* Dammit! Where is it? Where the hell is my.."

"*Laughter* lose something, lord Taki?" K asked holding the same talisman pieces that was left behind. Angered by the sight of his nemesis holding it, taki quickly Lunged at the blond man for it but to no avail.

"Too slow!" K taunted. Then Taki held up his staff to bind K to the ground. That worked for a while. Then he took the talisman only to find that it was torn. Now he was even more furious at his opponent.

"You!" He began. "How dare you destroy my precious talismans? I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

K still bound the floor by Taki's staff was just as eager to settle the score. After Taki released him from the binds, he quickly threw the other man through the glass windows causing the glass to break and K to be forced outside.

Soon the wizard teleported to his nemesis, now doubled up in pain.

"You knew that you were no match for me to begin with, K." he taunted. "I am and will always be one step ahead of you. My lord Usami will be pleased to know that you've been dealt with."

Struggling to stand, K made this comment that spoke the truth about his lord and master.

"You know Taki, I Can read you like a book. The only reason you've done anything that you've done is because of your desire to please Usami. But what you don't know or at least refuse to believe is that he'll betray you eventually. It may not be today, or tomorrow or even next year, but one day, your beloved lord Usami will turn on you."

"LIES!" Taki screamed out. "I have been loyal to him for years, there is no way he could turn against me! He NEEDS me!" with those words Taki then used his magic to throw K into the moat that surrounded the castle. The former soldier luckily was an excellent swimmer and managed to get out of the water. But the fight was far from over, in fact It was just beginning.

A/N: Alright I know that it has been about a month since I've updated but that's because I'm working again and don't have a lot of time to write the chapters. But with my new flashdrive I don't have to worry anymore. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it should be soon. Bye.


	19. chapter 18: Shodown: K vs Taki part 2

Here is the next chapter everyone.

Enjoy

Blah blah don't own blah blah sorry for the delay blah blah yaoi blah blah don't like don't read blah.

Chapter 19: Shodown! K vs. Taki part 2

"Shuichi? Lord Taki what-what is this?" K was shocked to see what he saw, it wasn't just the fact that someone Impersonated the man that his friend loved to get close to him but who It was made him very suspicious. Shuichi however couldn't believe that it wasn't Eiri, and for a while, he didn't.

"Lord Taki, but that can't be I know Eiri when I see him." Shuichi shouted defensively. He looked back at the wizard and saw his blond prince beside him. But the image quickly changed to reality. Then all of the events of the past few minutes came together as well as all of his suspicions.

"OH MY GOD, TAKI!" Shuichi shouted in shock. He then hoped out of the bed that they were in and proceeded to hide behind the former soldier. It was clear that Taki was sent by Usami to do something this outlandish. It's not like any of his plans would ever work if he crafted them himself. Taki quickly fled from the scene but K wasn't about to let him slip away again. He quickly followed the more experienced wizard to confront him about why he would do something as trivial as to disguise himself as Eiri. The chase continued with Taki as usual being one step ahead of the former soldier. It seemed like K would never catch his former supervisor. That is, until the man he was chasing made one fatal mistake. He turned left to the exit and used a vanishing spell, but he accidentally left behind the talisman used for his spell.

K, knowing Taki for many years also knew how to disable Taki's vanishing spell. After he found the talisman used for it. He ripped it to shreds. Causing him to reappear in a less than desirable state. On many occasions, Taki removed his clothing after using a vanishing spell. Since it was broken his nakedness was exposed.

"Rats," he hissed. "My spell was broken. No matter I still have the…*Looks around frantically* Dammit! Where is it? Where the hell is my..."

"*Laughter* lose something, lord Taki?" K asked holding the same talisman pieces that was left behind. Angered by the sight of his nemesis holding it, taki quickly Lunged at the blond man for it but to no avail.

"Too slow!" K taunted. Then Taki held up his staff to bind K to the ground. That worked for a while. Then he took the talisman only to find that it was torn. Now he was even more furious at his opponent.

"You!" He began. "How dare you destroy my precious talismans? I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

K still bound the floor by Taki's staff was just as eager to settle the score. After Taki released him from the binds, he quickly threw the other man through the glass windows causing the glass to break and K to be forced outside.

Soon the wizard teleported to his nemesis now doubled up in pain.

"You knew that you were no match for me to begin with, K." he taunted. "I am and will always be one step ahead of you. My lord Usami will be pleased to know that you've been dealt with."

Struggling to stand, K made this comment that spoke the truth about his lord and master.

"You know Taki, I can read you like a book. The only reason you've done anything that you've done is because of your desire to please Usami. But what you don't know or at least refuse to believe is that he'll betray you eventually. It may not be today, or tomorrow or even next year, but one day, your beloved lord Usami will turn on you."

"LIES!" Taki screamed out. "I have been loyal to him for years, there is no way he could turn against me! He NEEDS me!" with those words Taki then used his magic to throw K into the moat that surrounded the castle. The former soldier luckily was an excellent swimmer and managed to get out of the water. But the fight was far from over; in fact It was just beginning.

.

* * *

"It's gonna take more than a bath to keep me down!" K said. He then Raised his sword to the man he once considered his superior. Though they would have verbal fights; they didn't fight like this; but now it was time for them to settle things once and for all.

"Funny, the old me, would have been terrified of your sorcery. Hell, I was terrified of magic my whole life. But, being around a group of unorthodox men, has made me conquer those fears. *Swings the sword at Taki * Oh if you only knew the beauty of Time paradoxes. But enough about _my _Life story; Let's talk about yours. You didn't have much of a childhood, that much I know, the only person in your life you ever loved besides that tyrant, was your late brother. Now my boyhood wasn't a bed of roses either but At least I can say that none of my siblings died. *Slams Taki to the ground, Pinning him there* for a while, I sympathized with you. I mean it must be difficult losing a big brother. Especially when you find out that he was murdered and you don't know who his killer is. But after seeing what a bitter cunt you've become after being with the king, I've realized that as dark as your past was, it's no excuse for the things you've done.

Let's go down the list, Shall we? You set me up to get me put to death; You poisoned my lover, turned me, Ryuichi and the Prince into zombies and tried to have us kill Shuichi. And let's not forget today, IMPERSONATING PRINCE EIRI TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT! "

Taki struggled to get the other man off of his body. However, that would soon be the least of his worries. K's words barely affected him at all, but he would soon have much worse coming.

"Alright I get it! I'm an ass. I know that I'm an ass. But, if it makes you less angry, I never truly wanted Shindou dead, just humiliated." Taki confessed.

Not loosening his grip, K Leaned a little closer to the wizard. He then lifted Taki up and slammed him back into the ground. If Taki was in any pain, he certainly wasn't very good at showing it. After all, he had taken worse beatings.

"You never wanted to kill Shuichi and yet you still tried. I'm guessing either you did so to Impress your coward of a king or to keep him from trying to kill you. Either way makes no real difference to me. But purely out of curiosity, why did you disguise yourself as Eiri?"

"That…is a secret." The wizard replied. K mentally groaned at that answer. 'It's just like you to answer something like that, Lord Taki. Even so, you're still as you put it, an ass!'

K Then lifted himself From Taki's body only to be grabbed by what appeared to be, more of Usami's men. Both men were shocked to see them at this time. Taki was especially in disbelief.

"Why in god's name are all of you here," He began. "I can take care of this fool on my own!"

The men soon looked at one another. Laughing at Taki's statement not long after. The advisor then became suspicious. Why would the King send other men to complete _his _mission? It would soon be discovered that Shuichi was not the only man on his hit list.

"It's not him ***gesturing to K** *that we were sent after." The leader confirmed. Then it all became clear to both of them.

'Sent after?' Taki thought. It then became clear that Despite K's joking manner at the time, K was right. The king would turn on Taki eventually, and eventually was that day. Now in even more disbelief than ever, Taki began to ponder why the man he trusted for years would suddenly want him dead! He did nothing worth getting himself into this situation, at least according to his own mind. Once he realized that he was in reality, he was ready to take his rage out on anyone in sight. Starting with these traitors.

"K, just this one time, Lets Kill these fools." He said.

"Umm…they're your problem, not mine." K replied. "I can't say this wasn't well deserved.

"Damned fool! You think they'll just let you be a spectator in my demise? They'll kill you when they're done with me!" Taki argued. K still disagreed, thinking that this was Taki's karma for all he had done. Even if it was the wizard did have a point. They wouldn't want any witnesses to live.

"For once, you actually said something smart." K complemented.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Castle, Hiro was starting to worry about his lover. He hadn't returned in hours and it wasn't like him to be gone that long. Normally, when he began worrying about someone's safety, he would work on a locator spell to find that person and help if they needed so.

As he was conjuring his spell he heard a knock on his door. At first he ignored it and continued with his spell, but the knocks became more frantic. So he finally let the door open. Who it was would change his life for the worst.

"Hello, Hiroshi." A deep voice greeted. Hiro turned around and saw the one person he did not want to see.

"Oh god…! Not you!" Hiro said. "Y-Your majesty…" what they didn't realize was that Shuichi was right next to their room and could hear what was going on. It looked like he didn't have time to think about what happened earlier.

"Hiro, Hiro are you alright?" Shuichi called. "Hir…o?"

'He's gone…' Shuichi thought. 'Something just isn't right here.' As if that wasn't bad enough, Shuichi then began to feel worse physically, his body was beginning to shut down.

'what in the…what's wrong with me?' He thought. It would later be discovered that something extra was put in his breakfast.

'd…Damn it all…' Then Shuichi fell to the floor. Someone then removed his unconscious body from the scene.

* * *

EIRI'S CHAMBERS

Eiri was once again writing his thoughts in his tables. The problem was that he had so many of them they often got scrambled.

These past seven months have been nothing but pure hell. First, another pirate attack then, all of this shit. One of the brat's friends was poisoned I was put under some spell and then I find out that Shuichi is actually a prince from an enemy kingdom. And he had no Idea about any of it. I'm having nightmares about one day going berserk and killing them all and on top of all of that.. I find out that the only reason I was brought here was to be a sacrifice for some ancient demon that that crazy king is trying to resurrect. I'm the sacrifice along with his daughter. There isn't a lot of time to act, but I must If I want to live. I have to take Shuichi and the others and get out of this hell_* Scribbles*****

that's the chapter everyone . cliffhangers FTW, I guess. I'm not sure when the next will be up but I want to get it finished before the end of the year. See you later and Sorry if this bores anyone to death.

PS. PUYO IS AWSOME


	20. Chapter 19:A harsh choice

Here is a long overdue next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and I'm finally in the writing spirit again. and IM NOT DEAD

Enjoy,

Chapter 19: A harsh choice

"K, just this one time, lets kill these fools." He said.

"Umm…they're your problem, not mine." K replied. "I can't say this wasn't well deserved."

"Damned fool! You think they'll just let you be a spectator in my demise? They'll kill you when they're done with me!" Taki argued. K still disagreed, thinking that this was Taki's karma for all he had done. Even if it was the wizard did have a point. They wouldn't want any witnesses to live.

"For once, you actually said something smart." K complemented. "I suppose I don't mind taking my anger against YOU on them. But I'll be the one to kill you when this is over."

Meanwhile back in the Castle, Hiro was starting to worry about his lover. He hadn't returned in hours and it wasn't like him to be gone that long. Normally, when he began worrying about someone's safety, he would work on a locator spell to find that person and help if they needed so.

As he was conjuring his spell he heard a knock on his door. At first he ignored it and continued with his spell, but the knocks became more frantic. So he finally let the door open. Who it was would change his life for the worst.

"Hello, Hiroshi." A deep voice greeted. Hiro turned around and saw the one person he did not want to see.

"Oh god…! Not you!" Hiro said. "Y-Your majesty…" what they didn't realize was that Shuichi was right next to their room and could hear what was going on. It looked like he didn't have time to think about what happened earlier.

"Hiro, Hiro are you alright?" Shuichi called. "Hir…o?"

'He's gone…' Shuichi thought. 'Something just isn't right here.' As if that wasn't bad enough, Shuichi then began to feel worse physically, his body was beginning to shut down.

'What in the…what's wrong with me?' He thought. It would later be discovered that something extra was put in his breakfast.

'd…Damn it all…' Then Shuichi fell to the floor. Someone then removed his unconscious body from the scene.

EIRI'S CHAMBERS

Eiri was once again writing his thoughts in his tables. The problem was that he had so many of them they often got scrambled.

These past seven months have been nothing but pure hell. First, another pirate attack then, all of this shit. One of the brat's friends was poisoned I was put under some spell and then I find out that Shuichi is actually a prince from an enemy kingdom. And he had no Idea about any of it. I'm having nightmares about one day going berserk and killing them all and on top of all of that.. I find out that the only reason I was brought here was to be a sacrifice for some ancient demon that that crazy king is trying to resurrect. I'm the sacrifice along with his daughter. There isn't a lot of time to act, but I must if I want to live. I have to take Shuichi and the others and get out of this hell_* Scribbles*****

SOME TIME LATER

* * *

Hiro woke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Sure he didn't know every inch of the castle and there were a lot of rooms in the castle that he hadn't seen but this room was not only unfamiliar but it also looked like a dungeon. Everything that happened in between his meeting with Lord Usami and ending up there was a blur. But why would he be in a dungeon or better yet, what did he do to deserve to end up there.

*Flashback*

Meanwhile back in the Castle, Hiro was starting to worry about his lover. He hadn't returned in hours and it wasn't like him to be gone that long. Normally, when he began worrying about someone's safety, he would work on a locator spell to find that person and help if they needed so.

As he was conjuring his spell he heard a knock on his door. At first he ignored it and continued with his spell, but the knocks became more frantic. So he finally let the door open. Who it was would change his life for the worst.

"Hello, Hiroshi." A deep voice greeted. Hiro turned around and saw the one person he did not want to see.

"Oh god…! Not you!" Hiro said. "Y-Your majesty…" what they didn't realize was that Shuichi was right next to their room and could hear what was going on. It looked like he didn't have time to think about what happened earlier.

"Hiro, Hiro are you alright?" Shuichi called. "Hir…o?" The last thing Hiro believed that he heard was Shuichi calling out to him. After that he couldn't make anything else out as he drifted into unconsciousness.

It didn't take long after vaguely recalling the events of the past hour- or however long he passed before losing consciousness for him to realize that there was someone approaching his cell. The only real question was who was approaching him, a friend? Or the king?

He figured that the best thing for him to do at the time was just to wait and see; though that didn't take very long to do.

"Ah, Hiroshi, It seems you are conscious now. that is…somewhat of a relief." A voice greeted. However it wasn't the king or anyone he knew for that matter. As that person came closer to his cell, Hiro saw a man with mid-length blond hair in a white robe. He somewhat recognized this man but didn't know his name.

"Who…Who are you?" he asked. The young man bowed politely and introduced himself.

"My name is Maa, I'm Lord Usami's new advisor and as of today, your warden."

'Warden?' Hiro thought. 'New advisor? I can't quite put my finger on it but something about all of this just doesn't feel right. Why Am I in this dungeon? Why was Taki replaced but more importantly. What the hell does the king want with _me_? I doubt I did anything worth ending up here.'

Suddenly, the sorcerer felt a sharp snap on his chest. He looked up and saw that Maa was standing over him with what appeared to be a strap.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be dosing off. I need to ask you a few questions. But first let's make things a little more comfortable for you." He ordered.

"I don't suppose I'll be getting room service." Hiro replied. The door was soon unlocked and before long he was unshackled for the time being.

"If you'll kindly follow me to your new room, I have a few things to ask you."

* * *

Meanwhile, not very far from where Hiro and Maa were, Shuichi was also awakening from his own loss of Consciousness. When he awoke he vaguely remembered anything other than Hiro's cries and realizing that he may have been drugged. After finding out that he was and that He was marked for death, He knew that whatever was happening only he could put a stop to it. The question was, how? The king had an army and Shuichi had almost no one. Sure Hiro, K and Ryuichi were strong but they weren't enough to stand up to a twosome like Taki and Lord Usami. and knowing that Eiri wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon made things even tougher for him emotionally. However he had been down that road many times before. It took some time but he eventually got used to not speaking to Eiri. But what was really eating him alive inside, was that Taki played such a cruel joke on him.

'Something about this is starting to stink' he thought. 'And it isn't just me. What does that Tyrant want with Hiro? Me, I understand but why go after my friends?' what he didn't realize was that things were about to turn upside down in the most bizarre way possible. And that domino affect would start with discovering where he actually was. After his thoughts calmed down, he saw that he was on a bed and there were portraits of the king all over the place. Then he saw what appeared to be ingredients for many types of spells. He figured this had to be Taki's bed chambers. But why would someone bring him in there?

"Taki's room?" he whispered. "I'm not sure what's happening here but I don't like it." It was then that he realized that someone was coming. No, a group of people were approaching his room. Shuichi hid himself under the bed for safety. Also to eavesdrop.

The group came closer and even faster to the room although something about that didn't seem right to Shuichi either. It appeared that two of them were struggling to get away and the rest were forcing them forward. Could someone have been captured?

"This is all your fault!" One of them shouted. "If you had just listened to me then we wouldn't have been arrested!"

"I'm not the one who decided to go off half cock hacking away at those men! You are the reason that we were apprehended!" The second man yelled back. The two voices sounded all to familiar to the newly discovered prince.

'K? Taki? Wha- what in the hell?' He thought. 'I now I know something rotten is going on! And If Taki is a hostage it must be something really rotten.'

The guards then tossed K and Taki onto the bed Shuichi was hiding under both men were bound by chains, unable to move their limbs to fight back. Plus their combined weight pushed the mattress near the floor, with almost enough force to crush someone hiding under said bed. Luckily, Shuichi was quick enough to move towards the edge where his body wouldn't be pressed. It wouldn't be very long before one of the prisoners knew that someone else was in the room, thought that would occur after their quarreling.

"Taki, if there were ever a time that I wanted to kill you and not care who saw, it would be right now." K said. Taki was used to death threats so it didn't affect him.

"I'd like for you to try. Oh, that's right, you can't because your chained up!" the wizard replied. Although Taki was as K put it "an ass" he was correct. There was nothing that they could do at the moment. But they couldn't help but wonder if someone else was with them, witnessing what happened. And Shuichi was doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. But even that didn't stop the other men from realizing that they weren't alone.

"Someone is here." Taki said. "And you know it too, don't you K?" Taki looked around his room into the closets and behind the curtains but there was no sign of anyone around.

"Heh heh, Well Taki, I never thought you would be the one get so paranoid." K taunted.

"Quiet fool." Taki ordered as he looked around the room yet again. Shuichi was beginning to realize that he might have been discovered. But he didn't realize that things weren't going to be nearly as bad as he anticipated; At least not at the time. He crawled a little closer only to have kneeled on something quite sharp.

"OW!" he cried out. Not realizing that if he wasn't already caught, he gave himself away.

"Did you just hear that?" K asked. It seemed like things were going to go either way. But whatever the case, Shuichi was indeed caught. In his mind, he only had one choice. He removed himself from his hiding place, blood flowing from his thigh. It was then that Taki realized something completely unrelated; he left his knife under the bed for quite a while.

"Okay, two questions: one, Shuichi what the hell are you doing in here and two, what happened to your leg?" K asked.

Shuichi had a few things that he wanted to ask K also. But as far as an answer went, he didn't have a clear one.

"It's a REALLY long story that I don't feel like getting into. But I have something to ask, too. How did you and Lord Taki get captured?"

"That's a long story that I think _he _can tell better than me." K answered, glaring at the wizard.

"I have nothing to say to either of you!" Taki snapped.

"Oh, I think you do, Lord Taki." K replied. "You're the one that got us in this mess so, you're going to tell him how created it, well this one anyway, he already knows about the other shit you pulled."

Taki then told Shuichi all about how K chased him out of the castle and that they fought; then told him about the king's soldiers that came to assassinate both him and K. Not to mention pouring out his anger towards Usami for betraying him. After hearing this true, yet ridiculous tale, Shuichi only gave this response.

"It seems like trouble is _always_ following you, Lord Taki. But I can't help thinking that there's more to all of this than what you're telling me." Shuichi said. "The king coming after me I understand now, but before Blacking out and waking up here, I heard Hiro scream. When I went to see what was wrong, he disappeared."

That was when K began to realize that Shuichi was right. There was more to the king's plan than met they eye. Why would he want hiro? Why was he so desperate to kill Shuichi? But the biggest question of all was, why did he want Prince Eiri in Eternias in the first place?

* * *

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

Touma and Tatusha had finally arrived at the castle after a few weeks of traveling and hardly any sleep; though with Tatsuha around, it was hard to get any sleep for Touma to begin with. They were just inches away from seeing the two people that left their home so long ago. But in order for them to get to the castle, something needed to be done first.

"Tatsuha, Will you kindly get off of my back? I won't be able to carry you up those stairs." Touma Requested. He did after all promise that once the two got off of the boat that he would carry his brother in law. But now he was low on energy and suffering a back ache.

"Sorry bro." Tatsuha said after jumping off. "I didn't mean to make you so tired."

Touma still too tired to even get up requested something from tatsuha yet again. "Tatsuha, please take a small vile out of my bag." And so he did. Tatsuha reached in the bag and pulled out a vile. What he didn't realize was that there were many different viles in touma's bag, as like hiro, touma was also a sorcerer.

"This one?" the younger prince asked. He was holding up a small blue bottle that was hardly transparent.

"No, It's white." His brother in law replied still out of breath. Tatsuha reached in the bag again, fumbling for the right bottle until he finally picked it up and handed it to his tired in-law. From Touma's expression that wasn't the right bottle either but he didn't have time to protest.

"This will have to do for now." He replied. Tatsuha looked around and saw that there were guards surrounding the entrance, dozens of guards to be exact and judging by the looks on their faces they weren't too eager to let Touma and Tatusha in the castle. After a few minutes of letting Touma Recover, he told the sorcerer about how tight security was.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble." Touma reassured. They will let us in once they know who we are."

"Yeah, they'll let in…the dungeon." Tatsuha replied. "By the way, bro, why were you sent by dad here in the first place?"

Touma knew that this moment would come. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. As much as it would kill him, he had to tell Tatsuha why his father sent him to Eternias the first time.

"Father, wants me to retrieve Shuichi and Eiri and bring them home. Mainly because when I was summoned before, they were captured by pirates but there was another reason also. Father found out that the war and Marriage to Usami's daughter was nothing more than fallacy. What Usami Really wants is to summon The mighty beast once again."

"Okay? But what does that have to do with Our brother and that kid?" Tatsuha asked, Still puzzled.

"In order for the beast to re-awaken, it needs two sacrifices Eiri is supposed to be one of them and is Daughter is the second. That ritual must be performed during the summer solstice, which is approaching us as we speak. As For Shuichi, there is something about him that you should know as well, but I will not tell you until the time is right." Touma Lectured.

"If this is about him being the lost prince of Axis I already know." Tatsuha said. "Dad told me 3 years ago and made me swear not to mention it. He said he didn't want to 'Cause Shuichi any trauma' I really don't get why or how, but he seems to care about the little guy."

"He certainly does." Touma agreed. "That would explain why he was so hesitant to send him with Eiri. And…If my memory serves me right, dear brother, you are younger than he is. He's just smaller framed. Well, we should be heading to that castle right now. Time is of the essence."

Touma and Tatsuha headed up the stairs and went to the castle that separated them from their loved ones. Much to their surprise, despite the suspicion that the guards had, they didn't give them much trouble. But Once the in-laws entered the castle they saw that it was indeed in shambles.

"Wow, For a king, That Usami guy doesn't clean up too good." Tatsuha taunted. The blond Sorcerer rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tatsuha was prone to make such remarks about anything he saw.

"Now is not the time to be joking around, we need to see the king and get Eiri and Shuichi home." He replied.

Back at the castle, Maa was interrogating Hiro about the events of the past three months. The red head insisted that nothing out of the ordinary happened during that time span. But the King's new advisor and a surprise in store for him; One that would turn everything around.

"*Chuckles* you are quite an amusing victim But not as convincing as you lead on. *pulls out some papers* Do you recognize these documents?" Maa asked.

"Just what are those?" Hiro asked back.

"Now, Hiroshi, You shouldn't answer questions with another question, that's not very polite. But if I need to remind you, these are the king's top secret and forbidden documents. Such papers are not to be read or tampered with in any way. And I found some these forbidden papers in your room. But something tells me that you didn't put these there or take them out. Stealing from the king is bad but stealing the kings forbidden papers is considered an act of treason, such a crime results in being put to death. You don't want that, Do you Hiroshi?"

"J-Just what are you talking about, Maa?" Hiro asked. "I know nothing about any of those papers or who took them from the king!"

"_tsk tsk tsk. _Lying won't get you out here any faster my friend." Maa taunted. You know who took these. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, you tell me the name of the perpetrator and I let you go free. Refuse and I will charge you with Treason, have you tried and executed. I know that you Know who it was! Now talk!"

It was then that Hiro's memory began to sink in about what happened over that course of time. And quite obvious that he was caught in a lie. But could he really turn on a friend?

that the end of this chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed and I will see you next week. Bye. Also, please review.


	21. Chapter 20:An enemy no more?

After 8 long months of writer's block as well as lack of motivation, Here I am giving you guys a new chapter. It's been a while so if I dissapoint some readers, I apologize. So without further ado, here's chapter 21, I hope you like it.

Chapter 20: An enemy no more?

* * *

Back at the castle, Maa was interrogating Hiro about the events of the past three months. The red head insisted that nothing out of the ordinary happened during that time span. But the King's new advisor and a surprise in store for him; One that would turn everything around.

"*Chuckles* you are quite an amusing victim But not as convincing as you lead on. *pulls out some papers* Do you recognize these documents?" Maa asked.

"Just what are those?" Hiro asked back.

"Now, Hiroshi, You shouldn't answer questions with another question, that's not very polite. But if I need to remind you, these are the king's top secret and forbidden documents. Such papers are not to be read or tampered with in any way. And I found some these forbidden papers in your room. But something tells me that you didn't put these there or take them out. Stealing from the king is bad but stealing the kings forbidden papers is considered an act of treason, such a crime results in being put to death. You don't want that, Do you Hiroshi?"

"J-Just what are you talking about, Maa?" Hiro asked. "I know nothing about any of those papers or who took them from the king!"

"_tsk t__sk tsk. _Lying won't get you out here any faster my friend." Maa taunted. You know who took these. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, you tell me the name of the perpetrator and I let you go free. Refuse and I will charge you with Treason, have you tried and executed. I know that you know who it was! Now talk!"

It was then that Hiro's memory began to sink in about what happened over that course of time. And quite obvious that he was caught in a lie. But could he really turn on a friend? Was freedom really worth becoming a traitor? Not in Hiro's mind it wasn't. He was a loyal friend through and through and no amount of threats would be enough to turn him against anyone.

"I told you, I haven't seen those before! And I don't know who stole them! So fuck off!" the sorcerer snapped at his so-called warden. That would be a decision he would later regret. Maa knew how to break his victims; he had different methods for different prisoners. He figured if offering him a deal wouldn't be enough for the red haired teen, then maybe another method would get him to talk. He figured Hiro's body was much too attractive to leave marks all over, so he would torture in the second best way he knew possible and a bit more effective.

"Still in denial I see…" he began. "And now you have the audacity to swear at me when I'm the one in control? I must say you have balls of steel to be this defiant with me. But even the most willful prisoners have been broken by my torture. And you Hiroshi won't be any different! You think you're so tough, don't you? You think you can lie your way out of here and protect the real thief, do you? Well, think again, because one way or another you will talk! Now wait here."

Hiro knew that whatever was in store for him, he would soon be in for a world of hell. Then again, in his mind he was already in hell. And it wouldn't be cooling down anytime soon. All he could think of other than his current situation was whether or not the others are in a similarly bad or even worse position than he is.

It wasn't long before Maa returned with what appeared to be lit candles. Could he be planning to hex the sorcerer into giving up the ghost?

"Now, Hiroshi, you'll see why even the most willful men crack when I'm finished with them first hand, I hope you're ready." he said slyly. Restrained, Hiro could only cringe at the thought of what was coming.

"Guards!" Maa shouted. "say this man on the bench!" as per their request, the guards loosened the chains on the teen and placed him on the nearby bench, awaiting their next order. That of course took barely any time.

"Strip him down until he's stark naked!" the new advisor ordered again.

"WHAT?" Hiro screamed out. It was then that he realized just what his captrurer had in mind for him. And he didn't like it. Little by little the gurards removed every fabric of clothing on the young sorcerer until there was nothing left on his body but skin. Maa then stood over him with one of the lit candles, lit so brightly in fact that wax was dripping from the bottom. Some of said wax started to drip on the teen's body, it was nearly as hot as being burnt by fire itself. Hiro suppressed his cries of pain. For as long as he could, for he knew the worst was yet to come.

"So, will you cooperate with me now, Hiroshi?" Maa asked in a devious tone.

"G-G-Go to hell!" The sorcerer responded.

"*Chuckles* okay, have it your way." The blond man replied.

* * *

Back in Taki's room, Shuichi was pondering whether or not he and K would be able to trust the had recently learned a spell that would allow him to unchain K and Taki, but wasn't sure if he should use it on his former enemy. While it may seem that Taki being betrayed by his master would be enough for him to wise up and join them in taking him down. There was still a chance that he would doublecross them. An event that they would have to be ready for at some point. Even if the king's former advisor did team up with them, they would have to know his true intentions; and considering Taki's history, trusting him was not Shuichi's first choice.

"psst. K," Shuichi whispered.

"What?" K groaned at him. He was already annoyed by the man he was fighting earlier, he hoped that whatever Shuichi was going to tell him would be useful.

"I know a spell that can get you out of these chains, and I can cast right now so we can get to the bottom of what's happening." He replied. That was when the former soldier began to very thought of Shuichi using magic was more frightening than any death threat he got from anyone. After all, to his knowledge, the teen couldn't even control his magic and whatever spell he might cast would be catastrophic.

"Thanks,but I'll find a way out myself." He said. Before he could however he found what appeared to be a talisman on his chain. That talisman couldn't have possibly came from Taki, he thought; he was bound by the chains as well and with his body bound would not be able to perform any spells. At that point, K was preparing for the worst. Much to his surprise, he wasn't blown into thousands of pieces, he was indeed freed from the uncomfortable restraints. Taki on the other hand was not pleased at the thought of being left behind by the other two men.

"Excuse me!" the wizard snapped. "You're forgetting someone flamingo head!"

"I don't thnk we should waste any time, Shuichi let's go." K suggested pushing him out of the door. Normally Shuichi wouldn't think twice about leaving an enemy behind but he somehow got the feeling that Perhaps Taki might have wised up after being betrayed by Usami. He still had his doubts of course but it couldn't hurt to give the wizard a chance.

"Lord Taki, give me one good reason, I should get you out. And another reason why K and I should believe that you're on our side now. Only then, will I decide whether or not to free you." Shuichi proposed. It was clear that K did not like where things were heading. As far as he knew, Taki was the last man they should trust.

"Shuichi, have you lost your mind?" he ciricized. "Have you forgotten that this monster tried to have you killed many times. That he poisoned Hiro and put a spell on us to get us to kill you and outed you as a prince? You aren't really thinking of letting him go to do any of that again are you?"

"I'm aware of what he did in the past, but maybe now, Lord Taki has wised up and realized what an evil bastard, the king really is. Even if he did cause a lot of trouble for us, I'm sure somewhere deep down, he can be redeemed. And the only way, I can know if that's true is if we set him free,K." Shuichi answered. It was just like the pink haired teen to believe that there was good in someone no matter how horrible they seemed. The harsh reality was, however was that while most people can be redeemed, there are some in the world that are simply Pure evil. Was Taki one of them?

"I really hope you know what you're doing kid." K responded back. 'sometime's I think you're just too sweet for your own good.' It was time For the king's former advisor to make a plea for why he should also be released from his chains, although in his mind, they would fall on deaf ears.

"Shindou you have every single right to despise and mistrust me for my misdeeds to you, and if you wish you can kill me where I stand. But I assure that after the king has turned on me, I have nothing but hatred towards him and want nothing more than to see him get his just desserts. Despite my actions, I never had any personal grudges against you, I was simply following orders. As for what happens when this is over, I cannot promise anything, but for now, you have my alligance."

The other two men looked at each other, then turned their attention to Taki's chain. Was he being truthful?Only time would tell and for them time was of the essence. They still had their doubts about the wizard but they would have to ask questions later.

"Very well, Lord Taki." Shuichi said placing a talisman on the chain. He still had second thoughts about whether or not he was doing the right thing. But consequences were secondary. "If you try anything funny, I won't be so forgiving next time." He warned the former advisor. What none of the men realized was the Shuichi's talisman unintentionally had another effect on Taki. Not only did it free him from the bonds of the metal chains. But it also had an effect on Taki's soul, though he didn't feel it at the moment, most of the resentment and negativity that he had inside him for years seemed to melt away. All of the hatred he had for other's besides the king seemed to be nothing more than a memory. At least for the time being.

* * *

"I still don't know, Shu." K said to the teen. He was equally as reluctant trusting the wizard and was sure that he could easily revert back to his old ways.

"I know, I know, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Shuichi replied. With those words, the three men exited Taki's bed chambers to find the king and get to the bottom of his sinister plans. It wasn't long before they heard the cries of a familiar voice. A voice they knew all too well.

"Hiro!" K half shouted. He began to run ahead of the other two men to find his distressed lover, only to be stopped by one of his companions.

"You fool! We could be running right into a trap!" Taki pointed out bluntly.

"I know that," K agreed. "But Hiro is-"

"Hold on, someone's coming!"Shuichi interrupted. He heard footseps of someone approaching where they were, though they appeared to be sneaking around.

"God dammit Shindou! We don't have time to be fooling around!" Taki shouted at the boy.

"You two, go on ahead, I'll see who it is." Shuichi commanded. He then went into the opposite direction sneaking just like whoever was sneaking around the castle. The other two men went ahead, baffled at their pink haired companions behavior.

"Damned idiot, He'll get himself captured." K said. Taki simply looked back at his former target. Although for the most part his personality seemed the same, his hostility toward Shuichi was slowly starting to go away. One could say that he was beginning to feel some sort of concern when Shuichi parted ways with them.

'wherever you're going, you better come back alive Shindou.' He thought to himself. 'at least live long enough for me to give you my graditude.'

Meanwhile, the newly discovered prince seemed to be getting closer to the person sneaking around. Too close in fact. The young man stumbled over a lifted floor tile onto something or someone soft, yet strong. Picking himself up he sees the last person he ever thought he would see for a long time. That blond hair, the cold eyes, it couldnt' be!

"Eiri..." he said.

Yay, cliffhangers! Anyway, that was chapter 21 I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and I will see you guys soon, bye.


End file.
